The Frozen Sun: Runaway
by Purefeline
Summary: A shecat apprentice with mysterious powers embarks on an adventure to save her band and stop the evil that they can't put a face to. Why were the cats exciled from their clan? Why is she mistrusted and hated by others? My first fanfic. CHAP7'S UP!
1. Allegiances

**Ok, this is my first story so PLEASE review or I might give up. Also, the story gets better as it goes on and I'll be putting chap 1 up soon, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The warriors books are all owned by Erin Hunter**.

Note: The band below are not a clan. Merely a band of cats. That is why they are differently named to a clan.

**Allegiances:**

The Northern Band

Leader: _Blizzardcrest-_Tall, slim, white tom with grey-flecked fur and whirled chest fur.

_Apprentice, Hawkpatch._

Deputy: _Earthheart-_ Powerful, mottled brown tom with shining green eyes and a thick, bushy tail.

_Apprentice, Sunspot._

Warriors: _Icepelt-_ Deep-blue eyed she-cat with silky cream fur and grey stripes.

_Apprentice, Sharpfang._

_Snowwisp-_ Small, quick cloudy grey she-cat with patches of white.

_Apprentice, Pinefur._

_Flamestripe-_ Strong tabby Tom warrior with cloudy grey fur and pale ginger stripes.

_Apprentice, Darkfleck._

Queens _Silverstreak-_ Fast, white she-cat with a strip of grey running from nose to tail.

Apprentices:_ Hawkpatch- _A solid young mottled grey-brown tabby tom with very long fur.

_Sunspot- _She-cat with beautiful golden fur and deep ginger patches with a thick,

bushy tail and bright green-blue eyes.

_Pinefur- _Feisty, energetic tom with brown, incredibly spiky fur.

_Sharpfang- _Young she-cat with pure-white fur and unusually long, sharp fangs.

_Darkfleck-_ A dark coloured tom with grey fur and black flecks.

**O.K, I thought that all the characters in Forestclan might be confusing you, so I put them in my allegiances.**

Forestclan

Leader: _Goldenstar-_ A golden-furred she-cat with a single ginger paw, deep, sparkling blue eyes and

a long, slender tail.

Deputy: _Darkshine-_ A sterdy tom with shimmering ebony fur and a scarred tail.

_Apprentice, Crimsonpaw._

Medicine cat: _Duskherb- _Stocky pale brown furred tom with ginger stripes and a grey face and tail.

_Apprentice, Softpaw._

Warriors: _Elmfleet-_ Slim, long-legged, experienced tom with dark brown fur and a white-tipped tail.

_Apprentice, Jetpaw._

_Gingerrose-_ Huge she-cat with rusty-red fur.

_Apprentice, Owlpaw._

Apprentices: _Shimmerpaw-_ Green-eyed tom with shiny, black-blotched white fur.

_Jetpaw- _A entirely black she-cat with bright green eyes and long claws.

_Crimsonpaw-_ A tall, pretty she-cat with creamy fur, pale, ginger tinted stripes, incredibly deep red legs and hazel eyes.

_Owlpaw-_ Cautious, small brown-and-white tawny tom.

**Rainclan**

Leader:_ Wavestar-_ Huge and impressive grey-blue tom with wavy fur.

**Meadowclan**

Leader: _Blossomstar-_ Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes and a ruffled fur.

**Right, I may update later when more characters appear in the story, until then, don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Prologue: Flight of fear

**Well, here's my prologue, don't worry, the real story is way better. So, please R&R. **

**Prologue**

The great mountains stood like the waiting fangs of a predator, as the blizzard shrieked and howled it's way across the barren plateau. While icy winds tore at the snowbound land, four small figures could be seen, struggling against the overpowering winds.

'Blizzardcrest,' wailed a creamy-coloured she-cat from the back of the group. 'We must stop, Snowwisp can't go on.'

She glanced nervously at the she-cat expecting kits. 'She will die if we try to cross these mountains'.

Blizzardcrest, a white,grey flecked tom spun around to face them.

'We shall not cross the mountains. We will take refuge in them. If we stop now, we may not see the morning,' he choked.

A mottled brown tom shook his head furiously.

'That is foolish, how do you expect us to cross this snowfield, in a raging blizzard, and with a queen so near kitting?'

The pale grey queen raised her head weakly and murmured, 'Earthheart is right. I...I don't think I can keep going for much longer.'

She cowered slightly for a moment and then crouched in the snow. Blizzardcrest stared about him for a moment,lost in thought. Behind them lay the deep forest they had lived at the south edge of all their lives, in Meadowclan, until that is, they had been forced to flee. Blizzardcrest sighed. They stood on the seemingly endless snowfield, a world of nothing but snow and wind. Ahead, in the distance, lay the tall, foreboding mountains of the North, treacherous and leering.

'Blizzardcrest, please answer us, you must make a choice now,' called Earthheart.

Blizzardcrest stared at him, his eyes becoming moist for a moment as he spoke to himself in a distant fashion.

'So much is gone and lost...' Suddenly, as though waking from a trance, his eyes flashed and he stood tall, nodding.

'Yes Earthheart, I hear you. I am sorry, but these mountains are our only hope, we must keep going,' he declared sadly.

And so, the cats braced themselves as they pushed onwards, through the blizzard, in hope of shelter and safety.

Blizzardcrest scrambled desperately across the jagged rocks. Squinting against the wind, he could barely see the paws in front of his face. Behind him, the others struggled along as Snowwisp whimpered in pain. The thin, winding path through the mountains was steep and difficult. The blizzard raged continuously as they stumbled along the white path with the snowfield below them and steep, mountainous slopes above.

Suddenly he heard a squeal behind him and spun around. His heart went cold when he saw the others writhing in horror, as at the top of the barren, rocky ravine, silhouetted against the dark sky, stood a hungry wolf.

Then, several things happened at once, the wolf gave a howl and rushed down the slope towards them, Snowwisp hauled herself up, and, determined to keep her kits safe, darted away and Blizzardcrest gave a warning yowl and and took off in the lead.

The cats continued to sprint, using up the very last of their energy as they tore across the ravine, oblivious to the cuts and scrapes they received from the pointed rocks.

Earthheart desperately urged on the queen, and risking one glance back, shrieked,

'It's gaining, the wolf is gaining!'

His sudden cry leant speed to their paws and they came to the edge of the ravine. Instantly they halted.

'Oh no,' whispered Icepelt.

Below them lay nothing but the sheer cliff face, leading away to stormy darkness. They heard the howl, nearer than ever and wailed as the ground shook beneath them and collapsed.

Blizzardcrest heard faint cries around him as he plunged into darkness. He gasped, coughing, and scrambled to his feet. His stared at his dusty surroundings. He lay in a cave! The group of shocked cats sat, unmoving, until the eerie wolf howls died away. Blizzardcrest blinked and stared about him. The cave was high roofed and dark, yet strangely welcoming after the journey. He realised the others were waiting for him to speak. He drew breath and announced,

'Well, firstly, is anyone injured?'

The cats all shook their heads.

'Right, we shall rest here tonight and take in our whereabouts in the morning. We are all exhausted and we are safe here.'

Earthheart growled faintly behind him.

'So this is to be our life from now on? All because of _them_,' he hissed maliciously, his green eyes burning hotly as he shook with fury.

I am sorry Earthheart, but, well-' he stared sadly into the distance'- I'm afraid so.''

As each cat lay down, reluctantly, outside the winds continued to roar and howl across the highlands, but deep in the depths of those sounds, barely coherent was sorrow and, perhaps, pity.

**Yay! I'm finished. I'll update soon if I get a good response, thanks!**

**Um, I've added in a little history and summary to my story so no one gets confused. You don't have to read it because it's quite boring. Just if you get confused you can read it.**

**The Great North Clan Lands**

In the icy northern country, far from the clan lands of Thunderclan, live another group of clans.

The first is Meadowclan, who are courageous, keep to themselves and are very loyal to their clan. Another is Rainclan, who are sly, distrusting and proud. Finally, there is Forestclan, who are friendly, defensive and strong.

The clans lived by each other, Forestclan and their deep forest to the west, Meadowclan and their prairie to the east and Rainclan's bog in between. To the South, there is the meeting of the three streams, where the three streams, one from each territory, meet and became the gathering place of the cats. Beyond are the hills, and further still, the legendary great twoleg place of flashing light and noise.

To the North, lies the snowfield, and across that the frozen mountains, a treacherous place. If, however, you go west of the snowfield you will find the roaring passage (what they call the train tracks) and the dark marshes, filled with sinister creatures, while to to the east of the snowfield you'll find the misty cliffs. The misty cliffs are somewhere rarely visited by cats, as a group of mountain wildcats, savage and violent, despised by the clan cats, live there.

The clans lived normally, until one day, for a reason unknown to the other clan leaders (Wavestar and Specklestar at this time) Meadowclan banished four of it's strong warriors. Although rumours say they have medicine cat powers.

Specklestar (leader of Forestclan) felt that the foxes that lived the darker, swampier area of the forest seemed to react strangely to this and when they spoke to her at a truce they told her something she'd never forget...

Moons pass, and Specklestar had died when she fell into the icy waters of the single river that continues on from stream meet. A she-cat, Sunspot, who was born into the banished cat band, who had taken up residence in the frozen mountains, and suffered many hardships there, is sent South to discover the reason of their banishment. Gifted with the power to be spoken to by Starclan, her life will not be as simple as she hoped but finally her hopes of an adventure come true. However, as she and the other cats in her band do so, horrible secrets are revealed, lives are taken, and a much larger threat arises, and so they begin to realise they are fighting for their lives...

**Thank you for anyone who bothered to read that boring passage, it was just to help you get your head around the storyline.**


	3. Chapter 1: The beginning of secrets

**Okay, here's chap 1. Thank-you to all my nice reviewers. I'm hopeful to get more reviews so please R&R.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of Secrets**

High, in the great mountains of the North, a light mist had settled over the snowy ravine. It was early Newleaf and although several trees and birds were to be seen, the snow and ice remained as looming and oppressive as ever. The brook lay frozen, tumbling in silent, unmoving waterfalls. Beyond the ravine's steep, quiet slopes, a small cave lay near the barren cliff face, and around it lay the many tracks of Northern cats.

Nearby, in the everlasting Winter snow of these parts huddled a small, yowling group of cats.

Sunspot darted fearfully to the side as little claws shot out. A mottled, grey-brown tabby stood to the front, calling out jeeringly,

'Ha! South-fur, south-fur, little softie south-fur.'

The other two joined him, encircling the unusual she-cat. She had beautiful golden fur with vibrant ginger patches and incredibly bright blue-green eyes and a bushy tail. She growled threateningly, backing up against a mossy rock as she felt the familiar feeling of fury creeping up her throat.

The trio of cats continued to jab and taunt, until suddenly, her anger boiled over and she yowled, striking out at her tormentors. She was met however by more taunts and laughter as she broke through the group, tumbling out the other side. As she got to her feet she couldn't help noticing, with a twinge of grim satisfaction, the scratch she had inflicted above Hawkpatch's eye.

Above all the clamour, as other cats came running over, she could still hear the teasing voice of her enemy, Hawkpatch.

'Oh well, little soft-southie, will you be a good kit and run away?'

Sunspot's head began to spin as she listened to the hoots of laughter that greeted his malicious words. She crouched, on the ground, hissing, staring at the hateful faces that swam above her, preparing to spring again. Before she could however, a great figure tore furiously among the youngsters, sending them scattering in all directions.

Sunspot blinked, astonished yet relieved to see her Father, Earthheart casting worried eyes upon her. The great mottled, brown warrior with the shining green eyes and thick, furry tail, sniffed her fur in concern and murmured,

'Are you alright, daughter? Did they scratch you?'

'I'm fine,' she mewed quietly, wishing she could get them back.

Finally he nodded in assent and turned to address Hawkpatch and the others, who were currently attempting to slink away quietly.

'Hawkpatch,' He called curtly, with the air of a strict deputy, ' Come here now!'

Sunspot sat up in anticipation, watching the tom flinch and slowly turn to walk reluctantly towards Earthheart.

'Sunspot, Sunspot! Come here,' called a voice.

Sunspot groaned but quickly trotted off through the soft snow drifts in the direction of her Mother, the slim, creamy furred cat with grey stripes. Icepelt sat, blue eyes gleaming in the pale sunlight, by a small rhododendron bush near the band's cave.

'Ah, daughter,' mewed Icepelt, her eyes growing soft. 'And how are you today?'

'I'm well,' She replied cautiously.

Icepelt narrowed her eyes slightly and spoke again. 'I know you are faster than any of the other apprentices and stronger than most of them. That is why I have been told by Blizzardcrest to inform you that you're going on the warrior patrol.'

Sunspot's previous suspicion melted away instantly as her heart leapt with delight. She was going on a true warrior's mission! She knew she should nod politely and thank her Mother but she ended up blurting out,

'Oh wow! Who's coming? Will Blizzardcrest be there? When will we go? How long is the journey? Will-'

'Hush, daughter. This is a solemn occasion. All your questions will be answered on the journey,' She broke in in a serious tone, although Sunspot could see laughter dancing in her eyes.

Finally, Sunspot dipped her head in thanks and raced away, her heart as light as a feather.

There was much excitement in camp as those on hunting duty returned, bearing freshkill. Sunspot bounded over happily, spotting her friend, Pinefur. The young apprentice tom with the dark brown, very spiky fur was hurrying towards camp, freshkill clamped firmly in his jaws. Sunspot bounded over and crashed headlong into the heavily laden Tom. He squealed indignantly and tumbled backwards, sending both prey and cats flying across the snow-strewn clearing.

Shaking with laughter, Sunspot heaved herself out of the muddled heap and sniggered from a distance at the fuming cat. Pinefur staggered to his paws, growling playfully.

'Oh, that's it. When I get you you're gonna be as dead as that vole!'

He streaked over, thumping Sunspot with a soft paw.

'Oh yeah? Well I don't know how you're gonna do that when you probably got Flamestripe to catch it for you, you great lumbering three-legged badger!' Retorted Sunspot, ducking his blows and nipping his flank playfully.

'Well at least I don't have such a fluffy tail I keep getting mistaken for a squirrel!'

The she-cat snarled in mock fury and launched herself at the spiky-furred tom. They tumbled across the crisp grass until they finally slammed into something solid and heard a reproachful yowl above them.

Sunspot chanced a quick glance up at the tall figure before leaping speedily to her paws. She felt embarrassment burning at her under the strict glare of the powerful warrior, Flamestripe. Flamestripe cleared his throat, his eyes twinkling, before he spoke,

'Well, you two, I've been sent to fetch you as a clan meeting is about to begin and I'd advise you to be there. Pinefur, your mentor, Snowwisp wishes to speak to you before the meeting, so hurry along, and bring all that prey with you for the pile, will you? And oh, do try to be more careful in future.'

Sunspot wondered briefly whether she should ask if her mentor and Father, Earthheart would want to speak to her too, but she knew he wouldn't, her Mother had already informed her.

'Yes Flamestripe we're sorry,' they meowed in unison.

Satisfied, he stalked off.

The two apprentices rushed off towards the cave together, giggling.

Beyond the slopes, near the cliff edge was their camp, a little clearing worn down by moons of paws, was in the centre, with small gnarled trees to one side and the cave and rocks to another.

Sunspot squeezed in between her Mother and Snowwisp quietly and turned along with the rest of the band to look at their leader, Blizzardcrest standing stiffly by the boulder at the cave.

When the rustling and fussing finally died down Blizzardcrest stepped forward, his wise face scanning the crowd below him.

'Today, topics of utmost importance are to be announced,' he began.

'Firstly, tomorrow as I am sure most of you know, a warriors mission is to be carried out. It is my decision that all our senior warriors, except Icepelt who is needed here for her defence skills. Our warrior and queen Flamestripe and Silverstreak, will be coming. The apprentices Sunspot, Hawkpatch and Sharpfang will attend also, but Pinefur and Darkfleck are needed here.'

Sunspot's heart sank as she saw her friend's ears droop and thought of his disappointment.

'The group shall head South to search for our clan and also a better suited home. As you know, we were sent out for having medicine cat powers, as unfortunately our premonitions were considered bad luck.

Now, as you know our two kits in this band shall be apprentices in a few days. They will receive their names for life like other apprentices in this band because Starclan has not made me a leader. I expect it will be well looked forward to as this will mean their powers will start developing as they grow.

I have been asked to remind you-'

He glanced briefly at Sunspot and Eartheart acknowledgingly.

'- that in-fighting is not tolerated and if it occurs again the cats in question will be severely punished. That is all.'

He ended officially, and with yet another quick glance at Sunspot, he vanished into the cave.

That night, after a relaxing meal of freshkill and a sharing of tongues with Pinefur, Sunspot crept quietly into a corner of the cave. She felt strangely agitated this evening and had decided on an early night. As she lay down on her cosy nest of moss, she heard hushed voices growing closer. Panicking, she huddled deeper behind the large rock that separated her corner of the cave and listened cautiously.

'... You know perfectly well what I mean Icepelt, and sooner or later she will find out.'- That was Earthheart's voice, speaking so urgently.

'I cannot let her know,' hissed Icepelt nervously,' this is far too important and even I am not sure of the consequences.'

Sunspot went stiff with shock. What on earth had she gotten herself into? She crouched smaller, terrified she would be caught.

'She is your daughter,' he insisted.

All other thoughts but what he had said fled from Sunspot's mind.

'And you are her Father. I barely know anything about the situation, anyway, she doesn't need to know,' she retorted.

'We will never know where her allegiances lie until we tell her,' he meowed.

'Nothing shall happen to her if she doesn't know, and anyway she has enough problems of her own. And we all know more are about to arrive,' she argued.

'Fine,' he spat, 'She'll just have to go on the mission tomorrow without knowing.'

There was a rustling sound as Sunspot slowly realised the cats were leaving.

'I'm sorry Earthheart,' whispered the voice of Sunspot's Mother in the darkness.

'So am I, but I do suppose you're right.'

Finally, they were gone. The young she-cat lay stunned in the cave, barely able to comprehend that her parents were hiding something that could change her entire life.

_The black sky stood overhead with neither stars nor moon to be seen. A sheet of white covered the flat land, with nothing but the pure, icy snow to be seen. Suddenly, a shadowy figure stalked across the snow. In each step it left behind it a print of vibrant, crimson blood, leaving behind it a perfect trail. _

_Suddenly, it halted. Ahead of it lay a frozen waterway of smooth ice. The beast stretched a single, threatening paw forward, and with a screeching shatter that echoed incredibly through the land, the ice turned blood red and scattered across the snow._

_The creature's eyes glinted evilly as the desperate screech of the once beautiful ice continued, now, however, stretching out to other objects, a tiny shadow and a baby eagle, smashing them. Then, the shattering wail touched a further object, turning a dark patch of mottled forest an agonizing crimson, yet not quite smashing it. _

_Then, out of the black heavens, the bright, shining figure of a Starclan cat appeared. The great cat turned it's mesmerizing golden eyes down upon the scene._

_'Beware of the red-furred, stealer of lives and eyes, creator of a second path!' wailed the unknown cat. _

_Then it was gone, and the shrieking darkness was restored once more._

_Finally, the shadowy beast turned it's long muzzle, and slinked off swiftly into the night, it's dark, bushy tail held high, leaving behind it the chilling scene of chaos._

Sunspot shot up, squealing in in shock. She stared around the peaceful cave, now filled with the sounds of sleeping cats. She blinked, her heart beating wildly, and darted swiftly outside to the cool night air. She settled down, breathing in the sweet mountain air as she viewed the rising slopes and valleys of her home.

She heard a soft shuffling of paws behind her and the kind voice of Icepelt.

'Is something the matter? What troubles you this evening?'

Sunspot turned slowly look into the bright, sparkling blue eyes that questioned her.

'I..I had a dream. I think it was a warning,' she mewed.

'You are very young to having premonitions, you know. Are you sure?' she replied softly.

'Yes I am sure. I saw a cat speak in it...I don't know who. Should I tell Blizzardcrest?' she meowed.

'Oh, definitely, in the morning you should go straight to him. But first, would you like to tell me about it?' she answered, casting worried eyes over her kit.

Sunspot glanced about hesitantly before beginning her tale.

'Um, well I saw a creature, I think it was a predator, it had a long muzzle and a bushy tail. He was walking... he touched a pool of ice, it shattered...everything shattered, screaming, I, I-'

She shivered as she recalled the memory and began quaking with fear.

'Hush now, hush, don't worry, just wait till you're ready,' she mewed assuringly.

Sunspot stared up at her Mother gratefully and snuggled against her, purring, glad she could share this bond.

And so, the cats settled down to watch the night sky for a while before returning to their den.

The sunlight crept over the side of the world, shining out across the Northern sky, heralding the new day.

Sunspot leapt out of the cave excitedly, her feet tingling as she remembered the mission. She could see the band assembled over by the freshkill pile, sharing food before they departed.

Sunspot's stomach grumbled as she raced by the bushes distributed through camp, towards the promise of food. The young cat sighed as she shouldered her way past Sharpfang to the freshkill pile, there weren't many scraps left. After all, most of the time the band were hungry, that was the price they paid for living in these frozen mountains. All the same, after a quick meal and a hasty sharing of tongues, the cats prepared to leave.

Sunspot glanced around, all the cats were saying farewell, including Silverstreak, saying goodbye to her kits for the first time, and fretting anxiously. Where was Pinefur? She hurried out of camp, over the mossy boulders, and up the icy path leading further into the mountains. She found him, sure enough,sitting by the huge dead tree covered in mushrooms, their favourite spot, where they could view the entire mountain range.

'Pinefur! Something wrong? Come on, everyone's leaving...'

Pinefur sighed, turned and followed reluctantly on the long trek back.

'I know,' he grunted.

She groaned inwardly, feeling guilty that she had been allowed to go while he had to remain here.

'Look, Pinefur, this is only one patrol, they always choose you to go on hunting missions instead of me. Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be more for you to go on.'

He thought for a while before replying,

'I guess you're right. Well come on, slowpoke, lets hurry!'

He hooted with laughter as he took off, leaving her running along behind him.

'Ah, Sunspot, they're waiting for you. Have you spoken to Blizzardcrest yet?' called her Mother.

Sunspot's heart sank as she remembered her eerie dream from the previous night.

'No Mother, I will speak to him now. Well, um, goodbye, and tell me if I miss anything.'

Icepelt nodded and chuckled.' I doubt you will.'

She leant forward and nuzzled Sunspot's cheek affectionately.

'Goodbye and may Starclan guide you on your journey.'

Sunspot nodded and licked her Mother's head briefly, murmuring,

'Goodbye, I'll see you soon.'

Smiling happily, she departed, walking solemnly up to Blizzardcrest.

She took a deep breath and told him about the entire chilling dream, stating every detail she could remember. He did not interrupt once and at the end stared silently ahead, his great eyes glinting in the morning sun. Finally, he nodded and replied in a serious tone to the apprentice.

'Thank you for telling me this, youngster. I shall not call off our mission, even though I am not sure what you dream means, and whether, since you are still young, it will come true. But don't worry, I will be careful.'

And with that he smiled at her reassuringly and called the assembly together with an assertive yowl, leading them away, down the lonely mountain.

Sunspot, along with the rest of the cats,cats of the patrol, ploughed on through the snowfield, looking up occasionally to study the green, peaceful forest ahead. She could have leapt for joy, she was out on this glorious mission with all the powerful warriors of this group.

Finally, they reached the edge of the great snowfield. Suddenly, Blizzardcrest gave a cry.

'Tonight we shall rest here at the edge. The forest we shall deal with tomorrow. Warriors please gather here to arrange hunting.'

Sunspot sighed and settled down gratefully into the earthy hollow she had made and peered suspiciously at Hawkpatch and Sharpfang, who were passing by.

Hawkpatch sneered openly and spat,

'Hey, Southie! Perhaps you can't sleep because your bed's not soft enough! I'm surprised you came on this mission, oh well, at least Blizzardcrest saw sense when he made Pinefur stay home.'

She leapt to her paws defensively and snarled,

'Be careful what you say, you hairball!'

Hawkpatch stepped forward, hissing, with Sharpfang close behind.

'Hey!'

All three cats looked up when they saw Silverstreak coming.

'Quieten down!' she growled,'No fighting. Did you not hear Blizzardcrest?'

Hawkpatch let the fur lie flat on his back and stalked off, infuriated.

Silverstreak turned away and Sunspot lay her head on her paws. Perhaps this trip wouldn't be as fun as she had hoped.

The eerie undergrowth towered over Sunspot's head, as the thick coverage of leaves blocked out much of the light from entering this sinister place.

They had been marching through the thick forest all day, skirting around their previous clan's territory, in the Northern prairie at the edge of the forest. They had passed out of the smaller patch of cold woodlands beside the snowfield, where, luckily due to the cold, had been uninhabited by any clans. Now, however, after passing through a short relief of a wild flower field between the two forests they had once again been forced under the oppressive trees, this time however, the forest was much deeper and unfortunately, inhabited.

As the small band passed by more and more scent marks the tension got thicker and thicker. A steady scent of fear was given off by each cat as they crept silently through the deep forest, avoiding the strange bushes and thick tree trunks.

Suddenly, their leader paused and motioned swiftly with his tail to hide in the treacherous undergrowth.

Sunspot dashed in behind her Father, her heart thumping. She listened carefully to him as he held a whispering conversation with Blizzardcrest.

'What is it?' He hissed.' I thought I heard a rustle, was it that?'

Sunspot could see his hackles rising in the dim light.

'Yes. And by what I heard it was big. Much bigger that us.' he replied urgently.

'What do we do?' whispered the deputy.

'We wait. We cannot flee, this is not our environment. Whatever it is, it could easily outrun us.'

A shiver ran down Sunspot's spine. They couldn't smell what was in the bushes, it was downwind, they were a two-day journey from camp, and they were in unfamiliar territory. Blizzardcrest was right. And so, the band waited in terror.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and what came out gave Sunspot such a surprise that she leapt out from the bushes, and her only defence.

**Phew! Yeah, I know, really long, right? Sorry, but that's just the way it turned out, chap 2 is on it's way soon!**


	4. Chapter 2: Ambush

**Well, chap 2's finally up, sorry it took so long. I have to say that if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I'll probably stop writing cause I'm getting a bit disheartened. So please R&R.**

**Chapter 2: Ambush**

The forest floor was covered in leaf-litter which rustled as, out of the gloom, stepped a large group of deep-forest wild cats. They were sleek and strong but what shocked Sunspot was their leader.

She beautiful eyes of deep, sparkling blue. Her fur was golden with a single ginger paw and she had a long, slender tail. She gave off such an air of authority that she could instantly be seen as a powerful leader. But it was something else about the golden cat that had made Sunspot leap out, something in her eyes, something familiar.

The cats behind her bore both Northern as well as Southern colours, pale ginger, rich mahogany, tawny brown, midnight black. They all stood firm yet many couldn't hide their astonishment.

Suddenly, a chorus of hisses exploded from behind her and out came her band, quickly flanking her defensively.

Finally the beautiful she-cat made her move. With a flick of her head, the clan cats immediately formed a semi-circle around the mountain band. She started forward aggressively, her eyes shifting suspiciously over each cat.

'Who are you? Why do you trespass here? Answer now!'

Blizzardcrest stepped forward, summoning up his courage.

Turning to face the strangers, she glimpsed Blizzardcrest, who stood to the front, Earthheart close by his side, and quickly stumbled backwards, seeming shocked.

Realising her clan was watching, she shook herself and stood tall.

'I am Blizzardcrest, leader of this group. I apologise for this. We are merely a band exiled from our clan-'

There was a visible bristling among the forest cats.

'-for a reason we are unsure of.'

Sunspot's head, along with most of the other band cats', swivelled around and stared at their leader in shock. Had his previous reason been false?

'-We came here to search for this reason and a less hostile home. We pose no threat to your clan.'

The golden warrior kneaded the ground slowly with her paws, as if thinking about the information given. Finally she lifted her head and mewed coldly,

'I am Goldenstar, leader of Forestclan. I can give you no answers. I also can't agree to finding you anywhere to stay.' She looked almost pitying as she added, 'But, I can allow you shelter for a few days and some advice. That is it.'

She glanced back at her warriors to see them gradually, and rather begrudgingly, nod in consent.

She nodded proudly and called,

'Blizzardcrest, come here with your deputy, I wish to speak to you both. My clan, start to march towards camp, and keep an eye on the mountain cats.'

'Are you insane?' hissed a tom with shimmering ebony fur and a scarred tail. 'Bring these outcasts into our camp? They could attack us!'

Goldenstar glanced trustingly at the older warriors and then at Sunspot, holding her gaze shortly before snapping back to the dark warrior.

'I know Darkshine, but these cats can cause no trouble. They will be by far outnumbered when we reach camp. And-' She looked dreamily into the distance.

'I-I trust them.'

And so, both mountain and forest cats continued through the dimly lighted woodland, with Forestclan muttering mutinously and the Northern band scrambling forward nervously.

Slowly Sunspot began to realise that Forestclan may be part of the secret her parents were keeping from her.

Finally, the group passed out of the increasingly thick leaves and came to a small clearing, hidden by rocks and pine trees but with an entrance between two giant boulders. Beyond the boulders was the Forestclan camp, which was presently bustling with cats rushing about, performing their daily tasks.

A platform of lumps of dusty, red rock stood in the middle of the clearing. A small tunnel was nearby, sheltered by dry moss and carved into the rocks that surrounded the camp.

Opposite the entrance stood a fallen pine tree with a coverage of bracken providing extra shelter for this obvious nesting place. Also in the camp was a pile of rocks sheltered by fern, a thick clump of wild grass and thorn bushes, even a hollow log surrounded by more bracken that appeared to be a nursery.

Sunspot gaped about her in awe until she realised the clan was gaping right back. Goldenstar nodded swiftly to her apparent deputy, Darkshine, and with amazing agility, leapt with ease onto the highest point of the red stone.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath redstone for a clan meeting.'

The clan cats trotted over quickly, some casting suspicious glances at the skinny outsiders. As Sunspot watched this puzzling scene she realised just how well-fed the forest cats looked, and how scraggly she must look in return. She felt a tiny stab of jealousy as she longed for the safety, unity and easy hunting of this clan.

Then, Goldenstar began to speak,

'These cats I have brought back were found in the heart of our territory. As you know, normally trespassers would be persecuted. However, as I have found, this small band are mountain cats.

They live in the great mountains of the North, after being thrown out of Meadowclan. They shall be allowed to rest here for a few days until-'

Angry hisses greeted her words and a huge, rusty-red she-cat called from the back.

'What? You are letting these-these rogues stay here? They could turn on us in any moment!'

Others yowled in agreement as the red she-cat stood tall.

'Silence, Gingerrose! It is my decision that these cats are harmless. Do you go against me?' called the great leader, fire in her eyes.

Gingerrose lowered her head obediently and the noise died down.

'Now, clan, these cats shall be kept under guard and I will make sure that they do not betray us. Now you may all go about your tasks.'

So the crowd disappeared, muttering among themselves.

Sunspot sensed someone, and spun around to find Gingerrose leering at her over the heads of Forestclan cats. Sunspot shivered as a voice in her head reminded her,

'Beware of the red-furred.'

Sunspot leered straight back, and knew instantly that she could not let her guard down while she was in Forestclan camp.

'Sunspot! You are needed,' someone called her in an urgent manner.

Sunspot followed Earthheart's voice curiously, coming to the patch of shade beneath redstone where the leaders and deputies huddled.

Earthheart beckoned the young apprentice forward with his tail and made a space for her in the centre of the group. Sunspot sat, feeling quite vulnerable, in front of the staring faces of the powerful warriors.

'Ahem! Now, the reason I called this apprentice over is that she has recently, er, foreseen a disturbing event,' announced Blizzardcrest, seeming slightly apprehensive now.

Darkshine replied in a smooth tone.

'Ahh...yes, your powers! Tell me, is she not a little young to be having such dreams?'

'They are not dreams! How would you know?' Sunspot could not resist piping up indignantly.

Earthheart quickly shot his daughter a warning glance before replying,

'Well, you know of course that we have been gifted with these powers and yes, you are right, she is rather young.'

Darkshine snorted dismissively.

'But this makes the occurrence even more unusual and significant. If Starclan chooses to speak to such a youngster, then no doubt she is especially gifted, and will be important to our band in future times.'

Goldenstar, who had been sitting silently during this time, gazing judgemently at each speaker, finally spoke.

'I feel Earthheart is right. This youngster must be special, and, if it concerns our clan I should like to know what it is she has prophesied.'

Darkshine stared with the rest of the cats, rather grumpily, waiting for the apprentice to begin.

Eventually, with an encouraging nod from her Father, Sunspot related her dream, and by the end, an eerie stillness had filled the rock's shadow.

Goldenstar swayed slightly before mewing quietly,

'And you believe this is a message for us all, youngster?'

Sunspot nodded gently.

'Alright. You may leave now. But before you go, what is your name?

Sunspot felt something stir within her as she replied,

'My name is Sunspot.'

The leader smiled.'That is a pretty name. You may leave now.'

So the she-cat hurried away, mulling over the strange conversation that still went on behind her.

There was a ticklish snuffling of whiskers above her as Sunspot awoke, startled.

She had lain in a warm moss nest in the apprentice den, the patch of sheltered thorn bushes and long, bushy grass that night, after having told the leaders her dream. She had been resting with both the clan and band apprentices- till now.

As she leapt up she was met by an apprentice she-cat that tumbled backwards, with a squeak of surprise. as the young cat retained her balance, Sunspot- the victim of her curiosity- couldn't help smiling.

She was a tall, pretty cat, with cream fur and slightly ginger tinted stripes. She had incredibly deep-red legs and shiny hazel eyes.

Humbled, the she-cat sat up and murmured,

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just being a bit too inquisitive.'

Sunspot grinned good naturally and replied,

'Don't worry about it. What's your name?'

'My name is Crimsonpaw. I'm an apprentice here,' she mewed warmly, 'and you?'

'I'm Sunspot, I'm an apprentice too.'

Crimsonpaw stared at her quizzically,

'But then how have you got a warrior name?'

Sunspot sighed and began to explain. 'Well, in my band our-'

The sound of Goldenstar's voice interrupted her.

'Let all cats -including outsiders- old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the redstone for a clan meeting.'

Sunspot immediately broke off, intrigued, and followed Crimsonpaw out of the lush, green den and up to redstone.

Outside, the morning sun shone down in rusty golden rays across the bright clearing, as gentle clouds drifted peacefully across the sky's surface. The hilly forest scenery rolled off into the distance and the joyous chorus of woodland birds sounded across the land, something Sunspot had never been so fortunate to experience before.

Sunspot trotted happily through the crowd and Earthheart, who sat beside Flamestipe and Snowwisp inclined his head to indicate she should join him. She raced across the grassy clearing to sit by her Father's side.

'Cats of Forestclan and of the Northern band. Today I must announce that this band of cats bring unfortunate news of a prophecy that will affect us all.'

An anxious muttering began in the crowd until Goldenstar held up her paw to silence them.

'Then why have I, the medicine cat of this clan not foreseen it?' yowled the voice of a stocky tom with pale brown, ginger-striped tabby fur and a grey face and tail.

'Yes, I know, Duskherb,' mewed his leader, bowing her head in respect of his opinion, 'But Starclan works in mysterious ways, and that is why some cats from our clan, along with three of the Northern band shall patrol the forest today for danger. I will call those who are needed, so you may leave now.'

And so, with a gracious leap, Goldenstar trotted over to the freshkill pile.

Sunspot poked suspiciously at the strange prey Crimsonpaw had brought her. The red-legged cat rolled her eyes and mewed teasingly,

'It's a squirrel, you know, prey? You eat it with your mouth.'

'Oh, alright, I'm not a newborn kit, I know how to eat,' snapped Sunspot, watching Crimsonpaw's eyes glinting mischievously.

Sunspot began to nibble at the oddly plump squirrel as Crimsonpaw sat down beside her and tore at a large woodmouse.

Sunspot noticed a completely black she-cat with green eyes glare jealously at them for a moment. Crimsonpaw followed her gaze and mewed,

'Ah, don't worry about her, she's Jetpaw, the daughter of Darkshine and just about the moodiest cat in camp. She's a great pal of mine, she's just a bit reluctant around strangers, don't worry though, she'll warm up soon', she assured.

'You see that black and white tom beside her? That's her brother, and it looks like he's trying to speed up the process!' she added with a snigger.

Indeed, Sunspot watched the pair, the brother, a green-eyed tom with shimmering white fur and black blotches arguing persuasively with the she-cat.

Sunspot finished her squirrel and began to groom herself, looking about the clearing.

The cats gathered in groups, talking eagerly as they ate or groomed, some were beginning to prepare for the patrol. The she-cat watched the sun slowly rising as Crimsonpaw chattered on. She shivered with excitement, she was chosen to go with Earthheart and Blizzardcrest on the mission because of her dream. She smirked as she spotted Hawkpatch sulking around with Sharpfang, they were to be left behind.

'...so I guess that's why the elders are always complaining of cold moss,' finished Crimsonpaw.

Sunspot jerked up and mewed,

'Listen, Crimsonpaw, seeing that we'll be leaving soon, I think I just get a bit of rest first.'

'Um, O.K, I'll call you when it's time, then,' she called after her.

And with that she trotted off to the apprentice den to get some rest, leaving a puzzled Crimsonpaw behind her.

As she crawled into the warm, bushy den and lay down on her moss, while glared furtively at by clan members, worrying thoughts raced through her mind.

What had Icepelt and Earthheart been speaking about, back at camp? What had the great Starclan cat meant, in her dream? And most of all, why were they on his mission if they were supposed to know why their clan had abandoned them?

And so, as she dropped absently off to sleep, Sunspot began to think that they were all somehow connected.

Crimsonpaw hissed urgent calls in her ear as she shook Sunspot awake. When they leapt outside there was an air of great excitement in camp as Sunspot, the leaders, her band's deputy and four chosen warriors and apprentices left on their mission that morning.

The rest of Sunspot's band were guarded in camp as they leapt down the shadowy path, out into the deep forest. The cries of 'good luck' from camp grew faint as the undergrowth blocked out the sounds. Sunspot tingled with apprehension, curious at what they might find there. The leaves sprung up to close the sky out and welcome the mysterious woodlands that lay ahead.

Dark shapes fluttered overhead as the cats strode warily beneath the frost coated treetops.

The young golden apprentice had spotted Crimsonpaw, over by the other Forestclan apprentice, and snook over.

'Hi Crimsonpaw! I had no idea you were chosen for this mission,' she mewed quietly.

'I know,' she whispered back eagerly, 'I only found out when you were resting. I can't believe I'm actually trying to uncover dangers hidden in this forest.'

She wriggled excitedly for a moment before falling silent once more, concentrating on her path.

Goldenstar stopped in her tracks. She turned to speak to the group quietly.

'My clan, I have just smelt a suspicious scent. It is very faint and has been covered up, so no cat can tell what it is. We shall split up into groups and meet up in the burnt oak clearing.'

So, with a little muffled confusion and objection, they were arranged into groups. Sunspot had been placed with Gingerrose, the senior warrior, and also an apprentice.

She watched quietly as the other groups began to disperse, the two leaders walking off together, conversing urgently.

'Come on,' growled Gingerrose from behind her.

The cats swiftly vanished into the trees, leaving behind them a slight, lingering fear scent.

As Sunspot crept along with the warrior and apprentice, occasionally stopping to sniff the odd bush, she began to wonder if perhaps they wouldn't find anything.

They had come to a tranquil patch of forest filled with mighty oak and rowan, with a carpet of springy moss and early flowers.

The apprentice stopped alertly, casting wary eyes ahead. Gingerrose seemed to spot it too and mewed out of the corner of her mouth,

'I can see tracks, they are confused by the moss coverage in these parts and are faint and disguised. There are a few trails. We shall each follow one. You there, Owlpaw, go to the left,' she turned to Sunspot, '-go North,' she ended seriously and immediately took off down her own trail, slightly nervously. Sunspot glanced over at the small, tawny tom who was Owlpaw. He gave her a swift nod, which she returned before setting off.

So as Sunspot trotted along, she knew the warrior had been right. These were tracks all right, but from what?

She crawled on, the creepy silence slowly growing.

Suddenly she felt a powerful, shocking blow to the side that made her fly across the path, landing heavily on her side.

She leapt to her paws and squealed in horror, at the ferocious fox across from her. Feeling dizzy with fear, she realised the fox had his mind set on death.

He slashed in with incredible speed, missing her throat, but ripping her paw open. Sunspot attempted to scrape defensively at the fierce fighter, but stumbled, her badly wounded paw collapsing beneath her...

She felt teeth at her neck and the rancid breath of her foe as he stood over her. She stared into the dark, cloying eyes and an inner instinct stirred in her, she twisted to the side, springing out of his reach miraculously.

The fox growled, infuriated, and launched himself at the young cat, This time however, she was ready, she sprung away, instantaneously sweeping her sharp claws down his side. The beast grunted in pain, but wasted no time in forcing her to the ground.

It became obvious to Sunspot that she was fighting for her life and she jerked up, her pointed fangs searching for his unprotected shoulder. But, with a gigantic paw, his immense power forced her down, tearing her forehead open. Sunspot blinked desperately as blood trickled into her eyes.

She saw the demented fox above her, his teeth lunged forward, and she prepared for his strike.

**O.K, if you think anything could be improved, tell me. (No flames) Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 3: A step ahead

**Yay! I finally got my third chap up! Sorry about the wait. I have exams in a couple of days and haven't been allowed on the computer. Thanks to those who reviewed, and I am also thinking of adjusting the name, and I'd like some suggestions for ideas! Visit my account for details.**

**Chapter 3: A step ahead**

A great yowl sounded as the heroic figures of Gingerrose and Owlpaw darted towards her. Owlpaw hesitated slightly, fearful, but Gingerrose soared in, her eyes ablaze with fury.

Frantically, she dug her claws into the fox's shoulders and sank her sharp teeth into his back. He quickly kicked out with a strong back leg at Gingerrose, attempting, unsuccessfully, to knock her off. With a brief howl of pain, the fox shook himself free. And, for a shocked second, stared astonished at the cats.

However, this did not last long, and he instantly sprung into the air, teeth bared, aiming for the wounded Sunspot...

Battle cries filled the air as the full patrol burst onto the scene. The foxe's eyes grew wide, and he toppled backwards. Then, as if he was deciding it wasn't worth it, bounded off into the forest, his red fur flashing in the trees.

Sunspot struggled to her feet in agony, and watched the shocked reaction of the rest of the patrol.

Concerned mewls filled the air as cats rushed forward, sniffing each member of the incident worriedly. Earthheart struggled through the crowd urgently in search of his daughter.

There she lay, smothered in blood.

'Daughter! What happened?' he grunted.

Sunspot leant against her Father, purring in relief. 'The fox, he-he attacked me. I-I,'

'Cats! Step aside! Let me speak,' ordered Goldenstar, swishing her tail assertively.

Instantly the clamour died away.

'Let me see,' she called, striding over to Sunspot. She licked the wounds and cried, 'Elmfleet! I want you to fetch the medicine cat as fast as possible and bring him here.'

A slim, long-legged, dark brown tom with a white-tipped tail leapt off into the bushes.

'You just rest here, youngster,' she murmured softly to Sunspot, pain in her eyes.

As Sunspot sat, she could hear the two leaders and her Father arguing fervently.

'-Yes I hear you Earthheart, but why did this fox attack?' - that was Blizzardcrest.

'I cannot be for sure, but foxes - especially around here - don't usually attack anything older than kits. Something sinister must be going on for it to lay a trap like that,' replied Goldenstar's voice.

The other two nodded in aggreement.

'You know,' added Earthheart. 'We should ask the warrior Gingerrose if she learned anything.'

Sunspot blinked. She had forgotten entirely about she orange she-cat that had rescued her. So, she began casting her eyes about the clearing to search for her.

She groaned in despair, finally glimpsing Gingerrose. The warrior lay weakly on the mossy ground, gasping for breath. Perhaps the fox's kick had done more damage than she had thought...

Just then, Duskherb and Elmfleet came sprinting onto the path. The medicine cat staggered slightly with his heavy load of various herbs but immediately dashed up to the most seriously injured, Sunspot.

As he bent over the little she-cat, his apprentice could be seen tending to Gingerrose.

'Here,' he meowed softly to the wounded apprentice, 'Take these.'

He gently nudged some poppy seeds forward with his nose, encouraging Sunspot. As Sunspot slowly swallowed the seeds she felt a wave of exhaustion engulf her, and quickly fell into a deep, enticing sleep.

A small procession of cats could be seen trekking through the forest towards the clearing. They were silent now apart from the grunts made by those dragging the little golden cat or the big ginger one. The gentle squawk of a far off bird made the cats leap nervously, and they sped up, tearing through the dense woodlands, as though they feared a great creature may be lurking nearby, beyond the pathway, in the darkest parts of the immense forest.

When Sunspot arrived in camp she was immediately ordered by Duskherb to rest in the medicine cat's den, a nook under several large boulders reinforced by thorn bushes. Inside, however, it was cosy, with soft, young grass underfoot and a corner cut deeper into the rock where Duskherb kept his herbs.

A few days after the attack Sunspot lounged around on her moss nest, her wounded paw and forehead not hurting as much, the pain in her side healing also.

She watched Duskherb with interest as the young tom trotted about, handing out some herbs to a she-cat complaining of a belly-ache.

Sunspot was beginning to get worried, the clan leaders had decided that as soon as she was fit to travel, the band would search for Meadowclan. But the problem was that they would have to get through Rainclan's territory first, named for the many rainfalls and waterways they had, and Rainclan was particularly suspicious and distrusting. Not to mention the clan was still completely dumbfounded by the fox attack.

Sunspot felt herself being poked out of her thoughts as she was nudged by Duskherb. The medicine cat pawed a berry towards her and sat up to meow,

'You should take that. You needn't worry about the journey. Goldenstar has had a conference with Wavestar so you should be moving on soon.'

He noted the puzzled look on her face and added, 'Wavestar is the leader of Rainclan, by the way.'

When he realised she was still retaining the puzzled look he sighed and mewed,

'I'm good at guessing like that. Medicine cat powers, you know.'

Finally Sunspot nodded in understanding and lay back again as Duskherb left to find some prey to eat. The she-cat gave a painful groan as she shifted to where she could see the goings on in camp.

Surprisingly, she spotted Darkshine sitting in the centre of the clearing, leering at her.

For a moment their eyes connected and the dark tom stared with obvious suspicion at the little she-cat. But, as quickly as it had come, the moment passed and Sunspot looked away feeling hurt and distrusted.

Just then, Duskherb trotted into the den, freshkill swinging in his jaws.

'Y'allright?' came his muffled voice.

Sunspot nodded silently and bent her head to take the freshkill.

Quickly, a thought sprung into Sunspot's mind.

'Um, Duskherb, what happened to Gingerrose after she was hurt by the fox?'

The big tom dropped his prey beside him and frowned slightly before he replied, 'Ah.. yes. She is doing well. Unfortunately, when the fox kicked he damaged her leg. It won't pain her but she will be left with a slight limp.'

He inclined his head towards the warriors den as Sunspot grimaced at the news. Outside the den Gingerrose sunned her tired leg, which was bent at a strange angle.

Sunspot leant over her freshkill silently to eat as thoughts of the mysteries surrounding the fox shot continuously through her head.

Over the next few days Sunspot rested and prepared to leave. Apart from Crimsonpaw zipping in and out, must to the distaste of Duskherb, nothing much occurred and it was soon the morning to leave.

Sunspot scrambled up eagerly that morning, glad to finally have a reason to wake up excited.

As she streaked out into the clearing, she spotted Crimsonpaw hopping about energetically. The band of cats were setting up to leave again, nibbling at prey and assembling behind their leader. Sunspot snorted as she was bowled over out of nowhere.

'Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so excited,' squeaked the ecstatic voice of Crimsonpaw, 'I can't believe it! You're so lucky! I wish I could come.'

Sunspot couldn't help grinning at the foolish apprentice and meowed, 'Don't worry about it. Listen, I promise I'll see you again, but for now I have to go.'

At this Crimsonpaw grew silent, her tail drooping, 'I forgot you wouldn't be back. Goodbye, then.'

Sunspot nodded and replied, 'Goodbye, I'll see you soon.'

And, with a quick nuzzle against her cheek, she hurried off to gulp down some scraps and join the patrol. At the top of the band, she watched Blizzardcrest exchange some words with the leader of Forestclan, before plunging into the woods, each band member following.

Sunspot glanced back once sadly, the clan lined up, waiting as they left. The forest seemed friendly now.

The group of cats had been going hard since dawn, and were beginning to pass out of the deep stillness of the inner forest. They had entered a rather dreary territory now, the weather wet and cloudy overhead with streams nearby and scattered trees and patches of flower field making up the landscape.

Sunspot's ears pricked up slightly as rustling sounds came from nearby. Blizzardcrest speedily ordered them to stop and stand tall, waiting for the appearance of Rainclan.

Soon, sure enough, an impressive blue-grey tom with wavy fur stepped out of the bushes, accompanied by several strong warriors. He nodded at Blizzardcrest and meowed curtly,

'I am Wavestar, leader of Rainclan. I was told by Goldenstar to expect you, and I shall guide you around the edge of our territory to Meadowclan's territory.'

Blizzardcrest stepped forward confidently and mewed, 'We are grateful, Wavestar. I am Blizzardcrest, and I lead this group. Please tell me, are the meeting of the three streams still below your territory?'

The Rainclan leader narrowed his eyes and growled, 'Why are you so curious?'

Blizzardcrest shook his head and mewed, 'Please, I merely asked because when I was younger I lived in the clans. I just wondered if the gathering place was still there.'

Several mutterings began among the clan warriors as Wavestar replied, 'Why did you leave the clan?' his voice was soft, but dangerous.

It seemed Blizzardcrest had sensed the mood and was careful as he replied, 'We had a very good reason, you see. We were forced out by our clan for an unknown reason which, now, we are trying to discover.'

Wavestar glared at him for a further minute before sighing and meowing, 'Come quickly, then, and do not let me see you in our territory again.'

With that, the cats carried on, the clan cats stiff as they escorted the outsiders further towards the strange plain lands that lay ahead.

Sunspot was tired now. They had arrived at the boundary between the two territories and already the light of the day was fading.

Beyond the trees, bog and bushes was a vast landscape of waving grasses and frosty flowers, with the odd tree speckled throughout.

Wavestar was impatient to leave now and quickly announced, 'Well, you should sleep here tonight. My clan must leave now. I haven't seen them since the last gathering – the next one will be only a couple of nights from now – but they generally are more of a solitary clan, so be careful how you approach them. But I warn you, if I even see you in our territory – there will be no excuses.'

To emphasize this he unsheathed his claws and growled.

Blizzardcrest, however, unintimidated, merely nodded in understanding and, as Rainclan turned to leave, sniffed about, searching for a safe place to rest.

Sunspot snuffled about in the shallow, overgrown ditch. The others were lying down to sleep. Hawkpatch and Sharpfang had settled nearby, casting jealous glares at her. Earthheart, who lay beside Blizzardcrest and Snowwisp, created a space for his daughter kindly.

Sunspot groaned, her weary legs folding beneath her as she snuggled down beside her Father, hoping the clouds wouldn't decide to rain that night.

The light had faded now, and she was left to silently ponder her thoughts.

She was becoming more and more agitated by her dream, like a great cloud hanging over her head, not that there wasn't already some. She knew Icepelt knew something about the whole confusing quest, she had to talk to her. She missed her mother so much...

The band cats were awoken by a yowl from Blizzardcrest. The white tom stood silhouetted against the waving meadow grass, looking bright and assertive.

As Sunspot shook herself awake she stared about her in confusion, trying to recall the previous day's events.

As she shook away the night's horrors, dreams of murderous foxes, liars and secrets, icy plateaus and dark forests mingled together she realised the others were dispersing.

Blizzardcrest blinked at his clan. He was starving, they all were.

Flamestripe called out, 'Blizzardcrest, should we send out a hunting patrol?'

The leader shook his head reluctantly and replied, 'No Flamestripe. If Meadowclan or Rainclan smell food off of us, they shall not listen.'

The older warriors nodded in agreement.

And so, with rumbling stomachs and heavy hearts the clan began picking their way through the stiff grass stalks.

They continued on their way for quite a while, passing through hills and valleys and little rolling brooks. It may have been a pleasant day, the air filled with birdsong and butterflies, the wide meadow alive with scurrying, tempting creatures.

But for the cats, it was sinister, and increasingly spooky, as they trekked through the territory of the clan that had cast them away like rogues.

Soon after, however, Blizzardcrest stood stock still and hissed, 'I have just remembered my vision!'

He spun around to face the instantly attentive band and mewed, 'Hear me! Last night I was told a warning from Starclan, that we should go carefully as danger is ahead.'

Shocked mewls echoed through the grasses and Earthheart rushed up to Blizzardcrest, hissing in his ear.

The white tom nodded and murmured something in reply before he announced in a determined voice, 'Cats, we will go on. We cannot stop here, we must complete the journey.'

Silverstreak started forward in objection. 'We can't! What about Sunspot's prophecy? This is too dangerous!'

Blizzardcrest's eyes flashed and he snorted at the objecting cats. 'We have not come this far to turn back! If there is danger, it might be to Meadowclan, will you follow me to save your true clan?'

Without waiting for a reply, he leapt off into the meadow.

The clan followed their leader swiftly, if rather begrudgingly.

Sunspot, feeling rather wary now, too leapt after her leader, and, for the third time, the cats found themselves in the heart of enemy territory.

Blizzardcrest knew his band was in danger yet again, but also that Meadowclan camp was very nearby.

Once more he announced, 'Band we are very near now, and shall soon reach the camp. I'm surprised we haven't been stopped yet – Blossomstar must be loosing her touch. But we shall soon, so be ready.'

He whisked away through the undergrowth impatiently.

But, as Sunspot jogged tiredly along with the others, it became evident that they wouldn't be stopped, and they ended up right outside the camp.

The tall white-grey tom nodded silently to them and the band slinked forward in a silent rush, leaping around brier, grass stalks, saplings, racing up the slope to Meadowclan camp.

Sunspot's heart thumped wildly with excitement, the meadow flashing by, as the band, almost in unison, jumped the verge, into the camp.

Sunspot stumbled backwards in horrified shock.

The camp was deserted.

Blizzardcrest let out a strangled choke and stared across the camp with empty eyes.

Sunspot's eyes filled with sadness as she realised his grief; his lost clan. The empty clearing, surrounded by trees, was eerie, nests and dens deserted, with a single tree stump in the middle. Flamestripe padded over to his leader and nudged him sadly, whispering, 'We must do something, Blizzardcrest – the others.'

Finally, their grieving leader straightened himself and mewled in a broken voice, 'Meadowclan is gone. We should s-search for clues first.'

The senior warriors, Earthheart and Snowwisp, too saddened, hauled themselves up and searched about lifelessly.

Nearby, as the band started to search the empty clearing, Blizzardcrest gave a sudden yowl of fury,

'Fox!' he hissed, 'Fox! They have attacked this camp! Look!'

He pointed an unsheathed claw at the paw-worn earth; it was spattered with dried blood and fox prints. The band was outraged. Claws and tails lashed, seeking revenge. Blizzardcrest called urgently for calm, 'Cats!We must return to our camp, and tell the others, we have to find our clan.

But it is dangerous here – fhe foxes may still remain.'

Blizzardcrest's eyes sparkled defiantly, his fury lending him energy. The cats agreed reluctantly, and began to sniff out the direction to the snowfield.

Sunspot followed along, trotting out of the forlorn clearing. Blizzardcrest took the lead and they hurried off through the grasses.

A strange rustle suddenly appeared to Sunspot's left. She leapt out of the way fearfully, and Earthheart raced over to investigate.

When the brown tom emerged shrugging with a puzzled look, it was obviously gone. Blizzardcrest stated what they all dreaded. 'Foxes. Run.'

Sunspot's paws were weary now. They had slowed to a swift march, but the cats were still starving. It was obvious that whatever had been in the bushes had not given chase.

They were crossing the snowfield, having raced North by the line of where Rainclan met Meadowclan's territory, to reach the snow.

In the gloomy dusk, Blizzardcrest still had the determined glint in his eyes, but even he had slowed.

As they hurried across the icy landscape, Earthheart paused and gave a shocked little cry. The others spun around, gathering at his side. Sunspot stared horrified, at the snow.

Laid out clearly across the surface were many fox tracks.

Blizzardcrest finally broke the growing silence. 'The must be a full patrol of them, at least... They're-they're headed straight for camp...' He broke off, horrified.

The band bristled. Sliverstreak whimpered for her kits.

_A great black creature, leaving prints of blood in the snow..._

Sunspot's dream flashed back, and terror coursed through her veins.

Earthheart nudged Blizzardcrest, looking for a sign. The leader tom blinked, and faced his band.

'The foxes... they're already at camp now.'

**I gave you another cliffie, but you're gonna have to wait to find out! (hehe!) I have exams and then a holiday (none of your biz where) so unfortunately, I won't be back till mid-June! **

**Important Note: I once again need at least 5 reviews, and, to those who are reviewing, please give me some more detail about what you think. Thanks!**

**So, sorry in advance, but keep up the R&Rs!**


	6. Chapter 4: Sadness

**Yay! I finally chose my tital! Do you like it?**

**I apologise for the length of time it took to get this chapter up, I was off on a long holiday. Also, just to warn you, this is a very sad chapter. **

**Anyway, why aren't you people reviewing? I looked at my hits and was amazed at how little actually reviewed. Um, well I really need reviews because I _still _don't know whether my story is brilliant or rubbish, or anything that could be improved.**

**Well, thanks to everyone who _did_ review, you're great!**

**Chapter 4: Sadness**

It was a pleasant day back in the mountains and Pinefur lounged about at camp with Darkfleck.

The kits played at their feet. Pinefur chuckled. 'Darkfleck, where has Icepelt gone off to?

'She went on a quick patrol to check the snowfield.'

The kits snarled and leapt at eachother playfully. The two were content to silently watch the grey kit and tawny kit play together.

Icepelt burst into camp. 'Pinefur, Darkfleck! Come here! I can see cats in the snowfield. Lets go watch!'

They both looked up at the cream she-cat. 'I had better watch the kits,' offered Darkfleck.

Icepelt nodded in agreement and left quickly with Pinefur to watch the snowfield.

They hurried down the icy path, past the valley and sat on the ridge, peering at the view.

The snowfield stretched before them, the forest, meadow and bog visible in the distance.

'See! I think it is the rest of the band,' mewed Icepelt excitedly, 'I hope Sunspot is o.k, she was young to be going on that mission.' She blinked in concern.

Indeed, a little patrol of tall, bushy figures were crossing the snow, leaving a trail behind them.

'They're moving quickly. They look quite big too. Are you sure it's them?' mewed Pinefur doubtfully.

'They are probably closer than you think,' she murmured thoughtfully, her wise eyes flashing.

'We'll wait here to meet them as they come, then,' suggested Pinefur.

Icepelt agreed. And so, they sat on the tree-flecked, white ridge , staring down at the figures in the snow.

She ran. She ran despite the agony coursing through her. Her heart thumped, her breath quickened and her hope dwindled, yet she did not stop. She heard the cries of cats behind her but did not stop, she had to keep running for her band's sake.

Sunspot felt the soft snow that scuffed beneath her paws gradually turn to icy stone, and she realised she was climbing the mountainside.

Suddenly, she felt something warm brush against her flank, and a voice in her ear.

'Sunspot. Please, slow down, the others can't keep up. You can't run into camp yourself. You'll get yourself killed.'

Shocked at her Father's panicky voice, she looked up into his green eyes.

'I-I'm sorry. But we have to catch them – stop them.'

And with that she swept away, up the slope, though, step by step, she slowed slightly.

From the instance they climbed the valley slope, they knew something was wrong.

Sunspot had not stopped, and she barely felt the furious throbbing in her paw wound, so determined was she.

They followed along the icy path, a frozen path worn by paws and dotted with rocks, leading from thn valley to camp, a little way away.

Silence fell, and Sunspot could glimpse the rock of their cave as she came to a pause at her Father's side.

The whole band stood still, even Hawkpatch and Sharpfang. There were no jokes now. Claws were swiftly unsheathed.

'No...' Blizzardcrest murmured.

Snow was tossed through the air as, instantaneously, the cats pelted towards camp.

Sunspot gasped. The overpowering stench of fox hit her nostrils. Ahead, in the blood-flecked snow lay a huddled lump of brown fur.

'Pinefur...' The figure growned. The band skidded to a halt, surrounding the wounded tom.

'Let me through!' wailed Silverstreak, bursting past.

The only cat in the band with knowledge of healing knelt down, tending carefully to his wounds.

Pinefur choked. 'Wait...Icepelt...tried to stop...she...find her...' he shuddered, tensed and lay still. Sunspot spun around, torn between staying with her friend and searching for her Mother. But no, she had to find Icepelt.

So, she sprinted swiftly across the path, dodging blood-spattered rocks and shrubs nimbly. Earthheart and some others followed, sniffing anxiously.

She froze. She couldn't go closer, but her legs unwillingly carried her. She stopped, terrified, and collapsed onto the ground.

Icepelt lay on her side, he head tilted back, showing glazed eyes. Her chest was ripped open. She was covered in wounds.

'No,' stated Sunspot. It simply wasn't true.'No, no,no, no NO!'

She helplessly turned her head, wailing her grief ot the sky. She didn't know how long she sat there, all she knew was she couldn't accept it.

Something touched her, making her shriek and leap backwards.

Earthheart stood there, his eyes brimming with sadness. 'Come, it is time to share tongues with her for the last time. She fought hard against the foxes. So brave...I am sorry. It wasn't meant to be this way.' He spoke honestly.

She nodded numbly and followed him to her Mother's side.

She sat down, choking desperately for words. Finally, she nudged her nose into her Mother's fur. It was still warm. Trembling with shock, she knelt back to share tongues with her Mother for the final time.

It was only later that Sunspot discovered the true damage that the foxes had done.

The two kits were dead, murdered brutally for being in the way. Darkfleck had defended them , and hidden them in the cave, but they were found anyway. As for Darkfleck...Sunspot would never mock him again.

He was found, mewling like a kit in the churned up blood-red snow by the cave, wounded horribly. Silverstreak tried desperately to heal his eyes, but they were beyond repair. He would be blind.

Sunspot blinked, swallowing the bitter lump in her throat, and burrowing into her Mother's fur. She was cold now.

A yowl sounded from the cave.

'Come, Sunspot. Blizzardcrest is calling a meeting,' Earthheart encouraged her.

He got up from beside his dead mate's body and looked at her beseechingly.

'No. I can't leave.'

'I'm sorry, but you must.'

She whined pitiously as he grabbed her scruff and gently pushed her along to the cave. They hurried a short way along the ice path, stopping at camp clearing to join the crowd of mourning cats.

Sunspot stared about her at the broken band of cats. She saw Darkfleck being guided to the front by his sister, Sharpfang, his blind eyes bandaged by cobweb.

Silverstreak limped out also, looking worn down and exhausted, her kits gone.

Eventually, Blizzardcrest came out of the cave, his tail dragging in the snow. He came ot the front reluctantly and spoke.

'Cats. I have called you here for the official burial of three great cats. Icepelt, a senior warrior, a dear friend and a kind and loving figure. She would have made a wise deputy. And of course, the two kits, which in honour of their Mother's asking, I hearby name Greysky and Eaglewings. They could have grown to be fine warriors,' he mewed hoarsely.

'Flamestripe, Snowwisp. I ask you both to bury these kits.'

The nodded sullenly.

'May Starclan bless these three cats and may they run in Silverpelt tonight.'

Sunspot groaned and hung her head. Icepelt should be here. Not in Starclan.

'Now it is of high importance that we eat. Earthheart and I will take our apprentices out. Snowwisp, when you are finished you can take out Sharpfang. Flamestripe, you will stay here, finish the burial and guard camp. That is all.'

The cats broke up, murmuring softly.

Realisation struck Sunspot like a thunderbolt. The dream. The sheet of ice, Icepelt. The baby eagle, Eaglewings. The shadow, Greysky. The undergrowth, Darkfleck...

'Blizzardcrest!' she squealed, making the tom stop in his tracks.

'What is it, Sunspot?' he meowed.

'My dream - the prophecy, it came true!'

He observed her with worried eyes. 'How?'

'The sheet of ice that was destroyed - it was Icepelt! And the others...'

She continued on to explain to him the whole dream. At the end he nodded solemnly. 'If you have anymore dreams you must tell me immediately. We will attempt to decipher it and precations will be taken. In the meantime, I'm afraid we will have to find somewhere to stay. It is not safe here. Now, go and find Earthheart. It is time to hunt.'

With a brief sigh she trailed after her mentor.

Sunspot could feel the roar in her ears. The snowshoe rabbit croached in front of her, nibbling at grass shoots through the snow drift. It's ear twitched.

Sunspot knew it was now or never. Bunching her muscles, she sprang from the bush. The creature squealed in alarm and prepared to dart.

But Sunspot was too fast. She landed, her claws piercing the creature's back as she pulled it to her, sinking her powerful fangs into her neck.

She sat up proudly, clutching her prey in her jaws. The bush rustled beside her.

Earthheart emerged. 'Well done, youngster. That was a superb catch. Come, there's no time to waste.'

He trotted away across the slopes at the mountain's bottom, dodging between patches of open snow and pine trees. She followed him, her heart swelling with pride as she momentarily forgot her misery.

After a long day of hunting the bushy slopes of the mountain base, they headed back to camp, jaws laden with prey.

Sunspot and her mentor met up with the others at the icy path, Sunspot's heart growing heavier with each step.

Back at camp, they shared the prey out and nestled down. Afterwards, they were still slightly hungry but that was always the way.

Sunspot crunched sadly on her squirrel, thinking of how it was all going to change. No more days of learning stalking techniques from Earthheart. No more excitement when her mentor declared they'd go out to hunt. No more chatting in the warmth of the cave to Pinefur about the day's events.

With, a sigh, she began to wash herself silently.

The back section of the cave had temporarily been turned into the medicine cat's den.

Sunspot had come to visit Pinefur and found herself surrounded by needy patients and herbs. Silverstreak swept by her. 'I'm sorry, Sunspot. I need some feverfew. There might be some growing in the valley. Could you get some?' she mewed.

Regretting she had come here at all, she muttered 'okay' and hurried over to Pinefur, who lay in a little heather nest.

'Sunspot!' he cried, bursting with excitement, he attempted to stand up. Silverstreak flew by again, shoving Pinefur back down sternly.

Chuckling, Sunspot settled herself beside her friend. 'Are you alright?' she meowed queitly.

'Oh, I'm much better. Silverstreak said I'd be back on my paws soon,' he replied brightly.

Suddenly, his expression turned grim. 'Listen, Sunspot, when the foxes were attacking,' he shuddered involuntarily, 'Your mother said something to me. You might understand it. It was about you.'

She gaped at him, hanging on his every word.

'She said 'I could have sworn those blue eyes were mine.''

She blinked cluelessly, waiting for more.

'Does it mean anything?' he asked.

She shook her head, nonplussed.

Just, then Silverstreak swooped over, breaking the mood.

'Well, where's the feverfew, eh?' she cried.

Sunspot slunk out of the cave grumpily, her head spinning with questions.

It was a few days later. Sunspot sat outside the cave, wistfully remembering playing games with her Mother as a kit. Laughing and splashing at the edge of the valley stream in midsummer...

Suddenly Blizzardcrest called the cats over for an announcement.

She picked herself up blearily and joined the others.

Blizzardcrest studied them all with his piercing eyes.

'We must prepare to leave. It is no longer safe here so we must leave before sunhigh. We will not be coming back. But before we find safety there is one thing we must do. We are going to the great flower icicle, in the high mountain valley to the west.

We are going to speak to Starclan.'

**Dun-dun-dun! Another cliff hanger! **

**O.k folks, it's time to review and let me know your opinions. (whatever they may be) Oh, and I hope to update again very soon so don't worry about the wait. Also, my new warriors story is planned to be out this weekend, so look out for it!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 5: Falling Snow

**Sorry this took a while, I was busy. Anyway, you'll be glad to know that this is a suspenseful chapter! Um, as ususual, I'll kindly ask you to R&R.**

**Chapter 5: Falling Snow**

'What? But how?' shrieked Snowwisp.

'We cannot leave!'

'How will Starclan help us?'

'Where will we go?'

Cries and questions echoed through the crowd, until Blizzardcrest gave an almighty yowl, silencing them instantly. 'Quiet! This is the only way. Earthheart will direct you.'

The clan stood rooted to the spot, but Earthheart was already rapping out orders. 'Snowwisp, Hawkpatch and Sharpfang! You will erase and hide all scent marks around our territory. Silverstreak and I will clean out the cave. Flamestripe and Blizzardcrest will go tracking down the foxes to find us a safe path. Sunspot, you will help Pinefur and Darkfleck prepare for the journey. Go now!'

Immediatedly the camp was a bustle of activity. Despite the confusion, Sunspot managed to find Darkfleck and Pinefur.

Pinefur sniffed her hesitantly. 'I'm sorry about this, Sunspot.'

She merely shook her head and licked his shoulder. 'What are friends for?'

With that, she began wrapping both their wounds in cobwebs and dockleaves for protection. Before she wrapped Darkfleck's eyes, as he instructed her, she dabbed them with garlic, to keep them safe from the winds. Finally, she was ready.

With her support, they edged out into the clearing and sat patiently in wait. When all was organised, Snowwisp and Flamestripe stepped forward to guide the two wounded cats. 'Now,' their leader began, 'We leave here forever. We are taking the mountain route to the sacred valley, as it is safer. All the same, it is treacherous, so be careful of where you step. Follow me.'

Without hesitating, Blizzardcrest turned and lead the way out of camp, followed by Earthheart and the other warriors.

As Sunspot tagged along after them, something made her turn around. The cave looked the same as it always did, unchanged by the departure of the band. She choked back a sigh. They were going on another journey.

But this time they weren't coming back.

Sunspot trudged slowly onwards, glancing about her wearily as they passed by steep slopes and rocky cliffs. The towering mountains, covered in a blanket of snow, very nearly blocked the sky from above as they shadowed down on the ten cats. It had worn well into the evening and they crossed the barren mountain paths to revisit the snowfield.

The little she-cat had purposely fallen behind and kept a steady pace there, she'd rather be alone for the moment.

They had all agreed on taking a detour back to the snowfield, to get more of an idea of where they were. Earthheart had also declared that the mountains were restless. At this Sunspot had immediately become puzzled. Had he meant the white wolves that, no doubt, lurked in the slopes? Or had he meant the ceaseless dripping snow-melt that always occured in New-leaf?

She could see him up ahead, eyes glazed and his mouth frozen into an expression of determination. He was thinking of her Mother. As she silently grieved they passed out of the labrynth of icy tracks, steep hills and dark valleys and arrived at the plateau of endless white.

The whole band flopped down in the shelter of a bush as they awaited their leader's command. Sunspot stretchd herself out, glad of the chance to rest her cold, worn-out paws.

After what seemed like an age of Blizzardcrest scrutinizing the surroundings before him he mewed, 'We are close, but we'll have to find a spot to spend the night in. We'll head across the snow field edge and into the nearby mountains until we reach the sacred valley. For now, we rest momentarily.'

Assured by this announcement, they began mewing among themselves, grateful for the rest.

However, it wasn't long before they were back on their paws again, trudging through the shallow snow and occasional tree copses. Sunspot remained trotting behind the group, watching Darkfleck and Pinefur stumble painfully through the snow.

Suddenly, paws jerked her shoulders backwards and she was dragged into the bushes. She attempted to let out a cry, but a restraining paw slammed across her mouth.

She found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes that shone with mischief.

'Crimsonpaw!'

The little creamy ginger tabby purred loudly and replied, 'Got that right!'

Sunspot was still utterly astonished. 'What? But-but how?' She chuckled with glee before replying,

'I followed you! I knew I couldn't let you go by yourself! So, I crossed the snowfield to get to Meadowclan, seeing as Rainclan would have caught me, even if that way was longer. I saw you coming out of Meadowclan by the time you reached the edge of the territory,' here she grew embarrassed and mumbled, 'I-I think I was the reason you ran off screaming about foxes being there,' she recieved a frosty glare but bravely continued, 'Well, I could see you were in trouble so I followed you to the mountain and decided it was best to wait for you at the base. I lay low for a couple of days, disguising my scent and catching odd bits of prey. Until, well today, I finally got my chance to find you!' Beaming at her victory, Crimsonpaw nudged her friend's muzzle playfully.

'You know...Meadowclan have disappeared,' she mewed dutifully.

Crimsonpaw's mouth dropped open in shock. 'What? Starclan help us! What can we do?'

Sunspot blinked. 'Nothing, I guess.'

'But-' Crimsonpaw fell silent, knowing she was right.

Sunspot looked down at her paws. 'Also, I should tell you. My Mother...she-she's dead. The foxes attacked camp. That's why we're leaving.'

Crimsonpaw's eyes widened in sympathy. 'Oh, Sunspot...'

Sunspot sighed. What choice did she have? 'Well, I suppose I'd better introduce you to my band.' She could hear voices calling in the distance and added hurriedly, 'And be careful what you say.'

Following another far-off call, the two she-cats rushed out of the bushes and back on to the path.

'Sunspot! Who is that?' That was the voice of Blizzardcrest, who along with the rest of the group, had turned to goggle at them.

Sunsot shuffled her paws awkrawdly, suddenly realising she hadn't thought of anything to say. 'I...um, this is Crimsonpaw, a Forestclan apprentice.'

Shocked mewls rose from the band and the news was greeted by tense mutterings. 'Quiet! We must listen to why she is here,' Blizzardcrest called, lashing his tail impatiently.

Crimsonpaw blinked, unwilling to speak. 'I...came to help. I knew Sunspot was going somewhere dangerous and decided I had to follow and assist you.'

She and Sunspot looked pleadingly st the confused Blizzardcrest who eventually grumbled, 'Well she had better stay. But don't you have your own clan?'

Crimsonpaw shrugged dismissively. 'They don't need me. They know I did what I needed to.'

Blizzardcrest frowned before giving in. 'Alright. Sunspot, you guide her. And you had better keep up!'

With a swish of his tail the tom turned, and lead them on persistantly through the troublesome snow.

The evening wore on, and darkened to night as they trudged along a mountain valley, finally coming to a halt at a rocky outcrop.

'We rest here,' was all Blizzardcrest said as they seated themselves among the cold stone cracks.

Sunspot settled herself next to Pinefur and Crimsonpaw, snuggling in for much-needed warmth. Crimsonpaw, meanwhile was staring curiously at Pinefur. 'Hi there! I'm Crimsonpaw! What's your name?'

The brown tom seemed slightly stunned and it took him some effort to reply. 'My-my name's Pinefur.'

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. 'It suits you.' Pinefur's tail twitched with embarrassment and they both fell silent, content to cast occasional shy glances at eachother.

Sunspot, however, was oblivious to all this, lost in thought. Despite this, she soon fell into an exhausted slumber full of troubled, lonely dreams.

The dawn was bright and crisp that morning and cut clearly across the overcast valley. Beams of early morning light stretched across the venomous claws of the mountain tops, taking the night and the dangers that went with it far away. The small group of cats trotted at the edge of the vast mountain range, their pelts shining against the yawning white of the path they took.

Sunspot felt a stir of adventure inside her as they neared the sacred valley. She could almost hear Starclan whispering to her through the barren slopes.

She felt someone nudge her and jumped. Pinefur's whiskers were twitching in amusement. 'Someone's been daydreaming!' he hooted, before racing off to join the group. Sunspot saw she had been wandering off course and tailed after him. They had changed course, into the mountains, and closer to the valley. 'Pinefur', she thought, 'seems so much more like himself since yesterday. Good, he's recovering,' she concluded and hurried off down the path.

By the time they had clambered through the mountains to the valley it was past midday and all the cats were once again starving.

Silverstreak had handed out the last hunger herbs she had brought but it wasn't much. Despite this, the cats were excited. The valley was a fabled place and the apprentices hadn't been there before.

As they turned the corner, Sunspot's first thought was how beautiful it was.

The valley spread out below them like a green-flecked white blanket. Small teres with pale-pink blossoms filled the valley. Each tree was decorated with hanging icicles, which dripped occasionally onto the melting snow carpet. To the sides of the valley were several snow caves looming high and threateningly over the innocent trees.

Breath momentarily taken away, Sunspot took a while before finally stumbling after the little group of awestruck cats. They filed silently among the trees, until Blizzardcrest spoke. 'We are now in the sacred valley of Starclan. Here, all the clan medicine cats and leaders gather to share dreams with Starclan, which takes place in the Sparkle-ice cavern, with the rose-ice stone. I shall go with Silverstreak into the cavern. The rest of you shall stand guard, and tell me if Starclan appears to you!'

He paused for suggestions or objections but the cats merely stared back at him, wearing hushed expressions.He shook his head knowingly and gestured with his tail to follow him.

Sunspot felt fear creeping up her spine as she peered into the shadowy cavern Blizzardcrest had chosen. It was taller and deeper than any of the other, it's steeply sloping path yawning at her. Looking up, she jumped as Blizzardcrest and Silverstreak passed her, heads held high and the wind washing away their faint fear-scent as they were swallowed up by the darkness.

The cats lounged lazily about outside the entrance, stomachs grumbling.

It was approaching sunset and Sunspot knew that soon Blizzardcrest would be lying down to share dreams with Starclan. The valley was a peaceful and tempting place to hunt but Blizzardcrest had warned them of the consequences of hunting on Starclan's hunting grounds. And, anyway, there wasn't much here to find.

Sunspot heaved a great sigh and lay down beside Crimsonpaw and Pinefur to rest. She was so very tired after the long trek through the mountains...

_A strange, almost musical cry carried on the wind. Sunspot's ears pricked up. She gasped. _

_She was in the valley, except it was the middle of the night, and the moon and stars sparkled as never before. The voice called again. Called her. _

_Sunspot spun around. The valley was empty, with not another cat in sight, but that did not concern her. She turned towards the cave, carried by paws that didn't seem like hers. She entered the tunnel, encouraged onwards by the voice that she felt was somehow familiar. Her paws drummed on the snow floor as she came to the cavern within moments. The tunnel wasn't as long as she had thought. She stared at the sight before her._

_A beautiful cavern stood before her, not of rock but snow and ice. Huge layers of ice sparkled on the walls, glittering and reflecting eachother in the eerie light they cast. In the center stood a spectacular ice block, almost like a sculpture. In the middle of it, frozen by layers of glittering ice, was a beautiful red flower, the likes of which Sunspot had never seen. Surrounding the stone, were the many glittering cats of Starclan._

_Sunspot blinked, waking out of her dazzled trance, she saw the cat who had called for her. Icepelt. 'Mother!' Sunspot squealed in a choked voice, rushing forward to bury her muzzle in her fur. She paused to let Icepelt's sweet scent fill her lungs._

_'My Daughter, I have grave news for you from Starclan.'_

_Sunspot looked up into the loving blue eyes sadly. Starclan. Her Mother had not come back. Briefly nuzzling her daughter's cheek, Icepelt stepped back to rejoin the others._

_Sunspot suddenly saw the faces of the other cats in the cave. The two kits, Greysky and Eaglewings, fully grown, the strange gold she-cat with the golden eyes that had given her the other prophecy, a ginger tom she didn't know and Blossomstar, the Meadowclan leader her parents talked so much about. Blossomstar? No, not possible..._

_'Sunspot!' the cat she didn't know announced, 'There is a prophecy to deliver. Listen well, and listen hard.' Without waiting for a reply, the cats began._

_Their voices joined together as one, echoing through the night air._

_'Northern Foe, Foreign foe, Foe of rogue and chain,_

_Each shall meet their equal, evil will turn on evil._

_Runaways each fight their own, must join to fight the last,_

_Three runaways, one prophecy and so the sun shall form.'_

_'What could it mean?' was all Sunspot could think as the cats began to slowly vanish. 'No!' she cried desperately, 'I don't understand! Mother, wait!' _

_But Icepelt was already leaving, dissolving in a pool of light. 'Remember, my love, the three runaways will awaken the sun...'_

_And she, and all of Starclan were gone._

_Suddenly the cave disappeared into darkness, the ground slipping away from under Sunspot's paws. A black sky was overhead and a blanket of bushy red grass appeared, choked by a wave of first two-leg rubbish, then sand that filled it. Overhead, a great ball of golden light appeared, followed by a flame and a flower._

_Waiting, they hovered overhead as Sunspot was choked by waves of sand and rubbish, slipping dangerously among the red grass._

_'Remember...'_

'Sunspot! Get up! Please get up!' Crimsonpaw squealed into her ear.

'What?' she murmured groggily, a sea of sand still swirling before her eyes.

'It's Starclan! They didn't speak to Blizzardcrest!' she replied, the panic in her voice rising.

Sunspot shot up, alarmed. 'What? But... Starclan spoke to me!' Crimsonpaw stared at her, shocked.

'Oh, great Starclan! I have to tell Blizzardcrest!

She dashed off before Sunspot could stop her and, reluctantly, Sunspot followed.

The caveside was filled with cats, all grouped around their leader. Cries of indignation filled the air and Sunspot realised that Crimsonpaw had already told Blizzardcrest. Cursing her rash friend, she shoved her way through to the centre. Blizzardcrest stood there, with Crimsonpaw to his left, who was already looking guilty, Silverstreak to his right and a shocked expression on his face.

'There she is!' howled Snowwisp, 'What sort of mischief has she been up to?'

The cats cried out in agreement, glaring accusingly at Sunspot.

'Wait!' called Blizzardcrest, his voice ringing out as he frowned at the suspicious she-cat, Snowwisp. He turned to Sunspot, a look of curiousity on his face. 'Tell us your dream, Sunspot.'

Sunspot obliged nervously and recounted every detail of her dream to the surrounding cats. When she said the prophecy she knew it so well it was as though it had been burnt into her memory.

When she had finished there was a distrusting silence.

Blizzardcrest thought it was time to speak and stepped forward. 'This prophecy sounds dangerous. I think we should go to Forestclan. It will concern all of us and perhaps they will shelter us.'

'Shelter us?' came the furious voice of Hawkpatch. 'We won't beg for help! And anyway, it seems the only thing Sunspot's _prophecies_,' he spat the word, ' bring are bad luck and death!'

Sunspot crouched low, knowing her future here was threatened.

The cats were nodding in agreement when Earthheart interrupted, 'How dare you! Sunspot's prophecies are a warning from Starclan and must be heeded. And as for Forestclan,' he rounded on Hawkpatch, 'got any better ideas, _apprentice_?'

Hawkpatch shrunk back hatefully under the deputy's glare. 'Hmm...Earthheart. Hawkpatch is right about Sunspot. She only causes trouble, and is very young for Starclan to actually speak to her,' Snowwisp mewed pointedly.

The others began to stare at Sunspot and mutter. 'Yeah! Snowwisp's right!' called Sharpfang, her old vehement rivalry shining in her eyes. 'If you ask me, Sunspot's dreams are getting suspicious.'

'No!' Blizzardcrest thundered, 'If you spread such foolish stories you may leave now! Starclan trusts Sunspot. That is why they speak to her.' His determined eyes swept the crowd, who became quiet, turning away to chatter in groups.

Blizzardcrest nodded in satisfaction but even he looked doubtful.

Sunsot pulled herself up from her crouched position and felt a brush of fur. She turned cautiously to see Pinefur, with Crimsonpaw, who had kept out of the argument, behind him. 'Don't worry,' he murmured, 'We're here for you. You're not alone.'

Sunspot blinked gratefully, pressed herself against Pinefur's pelt and settled down to share tongues with her two friends. It wasn't long before Blizzardcrest called the group together and they agreed to set out to Forestclan camp.

With Blizzardcrest at the head, the cats soon left the sacred valley. Some cats still cast suspicious glances at Sunspot, but Pinefur and Crimsonpaw flanked her protectively and Earthheart hovered close by. The morning passed quickly, as they carried on through the mountain range.

It was nearly sunhigh and the cats had had to take an upper mountain path to cross safely. The stiff peaks stood overhead, stabbing the sky. The cats hurried carefully along a narrow path, the rocky, barren cliff face below and the steep slope, dotted with boulders and pine trees above.

Flamestripe stopped. 'Did you hear something?'

The others spun around warily on the treacherous path. Sunspot, alarmed, sniffed the air, looking out across the dripping snowy slopes.

Earthheart paused. 'Oh... there it is. Sounds like distant thunder...'

Sunspot cocked her head. There weren't any thunderclouds. Snowwisp let out a squeal and pointed a claw up the mountain.

Sunspot squinted upwards. Something like a small cloud was drifting down the mountain. Now she too could hear the roaring, and a strange rumbling under her feet. The white cloud grew closer and the rumbling louder and Sunspot could smell fear-scent rising all around her.

Blizzardcrest gave a croak that made the cats turn to face him. His face was drained of all colour. 'Avalanche!' he cried desperately.

It roared closer and panic clawed at Sunspot as the cats began to flee.

It roared closer still. She could see nothing but whiteness, she shrieked but couldn't hear her voice – only the roar. Fear coursed through her.

Blindly she blundered towards a grey rock, her one hope. The ground rocked beneath her feet, and she fell to the ground. There was nothing but white and the screaming terror. Something hard and icy cold hit her on the head and she slipped into unconsiousness...

**So what do you think? Tell me in a review. Next chapter will come soon! **


	8. Chapter 6: Fighting for life

**I am so sorry about how long this took! I've been really busy, but the next chapter shouldn't take too long. I hope you enjoy this, and don't forget to R&R and let me know your opinions!**

**I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far, you're great!**

**Chapter 6: Fighting for life**

_'Sunspot...'_

_'Sunspot...'_

_'Have you forgotten already?'_

_Sunpot gasped. There was a sweet whispering in her ear. Her eyes snapped open._

_That all-too-familiar scent reached her nose and she stared avidly at the sheet of ice before her that slowly began to form a blue-eyed she-cat. 'You have something you must do, Sunspot...'_

_Sunspot blinked back the sadness in her eyes. Suddenly something appeared out of the darkness._

_A fox. Alarmed, she screached a warning to her mother, but the fox merely shrank back into the darkness, his bright-green eyes flashing and his unusual dark fur contrasting dramatically. Of course, that fur, it had been between her Mother's claws..._

_That fox had murdered her Mother!_

_Fury overtook her and she howled wildly, plunging into the darkness. That fox would die... She slipped and was sinking... sinking into the darkness. There was nothing but anger pounding in her head, until she heard the murmur, 'My daughter, be strong, wake and fufill your destiny.'_

Something freezing was shoved against her nose.

Sunspot sneezed, and jumped back. Before her was a solid wall of snow. Sunspot felt a stab of panic. Spinning around, she spotted a figure huddled in the snow. And another. She was under the rock ridge she had mistaken for a boulder, it's cold stone rising protectively above her.

Snapping out of her shock, she raced over to the nearest cat. It was Crimsonpaw. She crouched, her eyes shut tight, paws clamped across her head and shaking fearfully. 'Crimsonpaw, please get up. Come on, it's Sunspot,' she mewed kindly as she sniffed her friend gently, checking for wounds.

Slowly, agonizingly, the little cat came unfurled and she gaped at Sunspot with terrifed eyes. 'The-the snow. Am I alive?' she whimpered.

'Yes. It's okay. Are you injured?'

Crimsonpaw shook her head and frowned. 'The others?'

The other figure turned out to be Pinefur. Frantically, Sunspot dug away the snow that covered Pinefur's hind legs and back. Cimsonpaw appeared at her side, leaning down to listen to his heartbeat. 'Is he..?' Sunspot began.

'No,' she replied, a smile tracing her lips. Sunspot sighed with relief and lightly scraped the last snow from his flank. She sniffed him. He lay still, his face drained of colour and his heartbeat faint. Crimsonpaw knelt down beside him with a crooning purr and licked his chilled fur.

'Lick the parts that were covered by the snow, and briskly too. It will help prevent the dark-snow bite,' the yellow she-cat advised. Crimsonpaw bent forward, her young face creased with with worry. Sunspot glanced around them. They were completely incased by snow, the only exception being the stone ridge. She racked her brains desperately. Of course, she remembered now!

They must dig up, and quickly, before the air turned bad. Sunspot scanned the snow roof. If she could reach that stone slab...

Hesitantly, she scrambled up the ridge, ignoring the pain of the sharp stone on her paw pads. She clambered up the base, taking a paw hold, and climbing onto a tiny shelf. Finding momentary balance, she reached up to grab a jutting rock. Suddenly it broke beneath her paws, crumbling away, and she found herself floundering. She felt herself toppling backwards.

Instinctively, her paw shot out and gripped the ledge. She heard a squeal of alarm below her as she regained her grip, scrambled onto the slab and sighed with relief. She looked down to see Crimsonpaw staring at her with wide eyes. 'What are you doing?'

Sunspot rolled her eyes. She had obviously been absorbed in her work. 'We have to dig our way out, or we won't escape!'

Crimsonpaw looked reluctant to leave Pinefur's side. 'Don't worry. He'll need you, so you can stay there,' Sunspot mewed soothingly. Satisfied, Crimsonpaw turned back, although she kept a wary eye on Sunspot.

Sunspot, meanwhile, was concentrating on the next obstacle. The dig.

The ledge she was on sloped up to meet the snow and she easily reached a good digging point, trying not to dwell on the dizzying heights. Swiftly, she sank her claws into the numbing snow and scattered it frantically. She worked away, ignoring the pain that froze her paws and tossing the snow behind her. A small tunnel slowly appeared, leading steeply upwards from the rocky ledge. Sunspot worked feverishly, it was beginning to get stuffy.

Her ears picked up coughing and relieved voices behind her. Sunspot re-entered the cave and felt her heart lighten with joy. Below her, Crimsonpaw was hopping about excitedly as Pinefur struggled to his paws. 'What-what happened?' he croaked.

Crimsonpaw pressed herself against his flank. 'You're alright now. Sunspot, I think I can help you now.' Without further ado, Crimsonpaw nudged Pinefur into a sitting position and began climbing the rock.

After a few moments of tense scrabbling, she joined Sunspot and the tunnel grew bigger.

Sunspot rubbed her aching paws along her fur, encouraging some life back into them. Feeling a wave of dizziness, she quickly sat down, gasping for air.

Crimsonpaw shot her a look of concern and meowed, 'I'll continue on. You rest.'

Sunspot obliged and watched Crimsonpaw rake the snow as she got her breath back. After a while, Sunspot could smell the blessed scent of the outside world, and hope surged through her. Pinefur just about managed to pull himself up the cliff and watched as the two she-cats hacked slowly at the snow. 'It's no use.' Crimsonpaw flopped down onto the snow, breathing heavily in the thin air. 'We can't dig the whole way through.'

Sunspot shrugged, but knelt down too. 'No,' called Pinefur, his voice steely as he staggered towards the tunnel. 'I'll dig now.'

They gaped at him, aghaust. 'But you're injured, you have to rest,' stammered Crimsonpaw. But Sunspot shook her head and argued,

'We have no other choice, Crimsonpaw.' Crimsonpaw opened her mouth in protest, but thought better of it.

So Pinefur dug on, and as the smells grew stronger they became hopeful – until Pinefur collapsed down. 'I-I'm sorry, it's too-' But the two others simply nodded. The exhausted group huddled together dismally, each lost in their own their thoughts.

'Suppose-' Crimsonpaw was cut short by a crumbling noise behind them.

A familiar face poked through the tunnel. 'Father!' Sunspot leapt up, rushing out to meet her Father and the fresh air that gushed in with him.

With a sigh of relief, they all squeezed out through the whole to the breezy mountainside. Earthheart mewed to them in a formal manner, 'I'm glad you're all okay. Silverstreak will tend to you, Pinefur. Blizzardcrest and I managed to leap onto a ledge on the cliff face and then climb back up above the avalanche. Silverstreak, Flamestripe and Hawkpatch managed to dive into that copse.-' he flicked his tail towards a bunch of pine tree tips peeking out of the snow '- we soon scented them and helped them to dig themselves out. As for Darkfleck and Snowwisp...' here his voice faltered, 'I-I'm sure they'll be okay.We're searching for them at the moment.'

The three apprentices exchanged worried glances and began to bombard Earthheart with questions. 'Please, later!' the senior warrior cried, looking flustered, 'The others are a matter of urgency, you must come help!'

As the cats jogged lightly across the clearing of pure snow, Sunspot felt Earthheart's paw on her back. As she turned to face him, she saw his eyes filled with emotion.'I'm so glad you're okay. I thought... well, I just couldn't bare to lose my daughter as well as my mate,' he bent to lick her forehead. 'Stay safe.' She nodded wordlessly and as they both turned to follow the others, Sunspot somehow felt lighter.

Of course, they immediatedly went to help and not before long they came across the scents of their lost clan mates. The cats gathered around the snow covered spot in a huge mewling group before Blizzardcrest could call for order. Sunsot need only cast a single glance to realise how bad it was. The snow was deep here and showed no sign of either of the cats. How long had they been buried for? However, the band were already digging.

She felt a paw thrust her forward, Blizzardcrest's desperate voice. 'Hurry! Everyone dig, there's no time to lose!' Of course, thought Sunspot, Snowwisp and Darkfleck are his mate and kit...

And as Sunspot joined the melee of cats and flying snow, she wondered if, perhaps, it was too late.

'I've got them! I've got them!'

Two ragged bundles of fur tumbled out of the deep pit of snow as the exhausted cats huddled around them. 'Are they alive?' came Sunspot's hushed voice.

No one replied. Darkfleck twitched. Sunspot leaned in, her breath held. Darkfleck then coughed, and Snowwisp groaned. Blizzardcrest nudged them gently and lifted his head to the sky, his eyes sparkling with relief. 'Thank you, Starclan.' This seemed to send life into the band of cats and before long they hurried to and fro, checking wounds and searching for a path.

As Sunspot moved to find Pinefur she caught a glance of Blizzardcrest, and was surprised to find his shoulders sagging with sadness. Earthheart stood beside him loyally. Curiousity encouraging her, she wandered over to her Father's side. 'Father...' she squeaked.

Earthheart leapt nervously and spun around, but his eyes softened when he saw his daughter. 'Ah, Sunspot, do you have a question?'

Taken aback, Sunspot snuggled into her Father beseechingly before replying.

What next? Do Starclan hate us? How will we escape the foxes? What will we do if Forestclan won't shelter us? Do the others hate me? But of course, she didn't ask these, and all she managed to choke out was, 'Could we rest now?'

Earthheart studied her with penetrating eyes and nodded. Sunspot knew he could always tell what she was thinking and would always understand, so when she was younger she could never keep a secret from him. Blizzardcrest turned around with a distracted look on his face as Earthheart gave him a questioning glance. 'We... go downhill and shelter there...' he stuttered.

Earthheart blinked in sympathy. It was a heavy blow. 'I'll lead them,' he mewed comfortingly.

With that Earthheart took off, and Sunspot followed, the weight on her shoulders growing heavier with each step.

The ragged cats staggered down the slopes in a tight group. It was a slow progress, Darkfleck and Snowwisp both had to be carried. Silverstreak looked glum as she helped Snowwisp; tonight they would have to get rid of the dark-snow bite that had invaded the she-cats weakened paws. Sunspot felt lucky it had not happened to her in her attempt to free herself.

As Sunspot staggered along, she noticed Earthheart sniffing at a small cave that had evaded the avalanche's plunging force. Shelter. Earthheart nodded at Blizzardcrest to show it was clear and the cats nearly fell over eachother in their haste to get to the promise of sleep.

As Sunspot was jostled into her place in the earthy tunnel she managed to find her friends and huddle up for warmth. She fell into a deep sleep quickly enough and found her thoughts drifting to her mother.

Earthheart shuffled restlessly, trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position. He knew it was no use anyway, the last thing he wanted to do was fall into nightmares of the dieing Icepelt... her murderer would pay, he was sure of that. After several more pointless moments, he hauled himself to his feet and wandered outside the den.

The moon shone in the sky, as cold as the ground beneath his feet, and by it's light he saw the mountains pouring out before him. The fear was gone now, the frozen mountain tops and the snowy plateau nearby seemed serene.

He jumped into the air when he heard a rustle behind him.

Turning around, he found Blizzardcrest standing stiffly at a pine tree near the tunnel. 'Blizzardcrest! I didn't see you!'

'The night is dark tonight, Earthheart,' his reply seemed strained.

'Blizzardcrest... are you ill?' he stammered.

'No, but I am troubled.'

Realisation clicked in Earthheart's mind and he stepped forward. 'You know, we will get through, we all trust you.'

'And that is what I am afraid of. Am I meant to lead you? I have no leader name and Starclan won't even speak to me.'

Earthheart sighed. How would he explain? 'You are needed to lead us. You can't question yourself, we all have doubts...'

Blizzardcrest nodded, but did not seem entirely reassured. 'Yes... I think I'll remain on guard, in any case.'

Earthheart dipped his head respectively and retreated back into the den. There was nothing more he could do.

'And don't forget to keep your eyes open for tracks!'

Sunspot darted across the slopes, tasting the air for prey as Flamestripe's voice rang out behind her. The sun was high in the sky after the previous day's misfortunes and although she was still weary, it felt good to be hunting again.

As she pelted through a bunch of pine trees she could almost pretend she was a young apprentice again, loosing her way on her first hunting mission. Vaguely she wondered if she would ever return to finish her apprenticehood.

Squirrel. Sunspot scented it on the air. Ah, there it was, nibbling at some left over nuts on a mossy log. She leapt silently into the air, pinning and killing it in a single blow. It took all her self-control not to sink her jaws into the creature as she crept back out of the copse. A long day of hunting was ahead.

The sun had already begun to set as Sunspot arrived at the den, her jaws laden with prey. Dropping the snow rabbit and the squirrel at the entrance, she took the thrush and sat by some rocks to eat. As she tore ravenously at the bird, she wished she was further south where prey wasn't so sparse and thin.

Blizzardcrest suddenly appeared at her side and mewed, 'It is time to leave. It's dangerous here. We leave at moonrise, tell the others.'

Before she could protest, he was gone, meowing urgently to Snowwisp. Sunspot gulped down the rest of her bird, wondering whether she had lost his trust too. However, it was not long before they were on the move, lined up patiently waiting for Blizzardcrest to join them. Sunspot turned to Pinefur, who had not hunted today and was beginning to recover, 'Do you think we're up to it?'

He shrugged. 'Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?'

Crimsonpaw, who was on his other side, nodded in agreement. 'Here's Blizzardcrest, anyway,' she added. Blizzardcrest finally appeared from the cave and they began their dreary march.

Despite their exhaustion, the night passed quickly, and soon they were marching across the eerily white snowfield. Sunspot sighed in relief as the first light of dawn shimmered in the sky. The night had been a dark one, with shadows lurking at every corner.

Ahead of them lay the forest, which now seemed as welcome as a warm bed and a feast of fresh kill. The cats grew slowly more confident as the forest neared, the fears of the night ebbing away.

Finally they were at the edge of the rustling greenery. Beckoning his band to rest for a moment, Blizzardcrest tasted the air.

Sunspot could tell from his face that something was not quite right. Sitting back on her haunches, she watched as Blizzardcrest and Earthheart disappeared into the bushes, sniffing cautiously. Sunspot tried to feel indifferent, but she could feel the suspicious eyes of some of the others resting on her, proving she was not forgiven. Even so, she was glad of the rest, and allowed her two friends to share tongues with her as they waited for the two warriors to return. It was quite a while before they did, but they rushed immediatedly into the group, apparently unscathed.

'Quick,' Earthheart whispered, 'Group together, the injured in the centre, the strongest on the outside. Hurry.'

Startled in the confusion, Sunspot found herself on the outside of the tight knot of cats, staring into the depths of the forest.

'Remain calm...' came the voice of Blizzardcrest, but she barely heard it. She hardly dared to look into the whispering trees, but when she did, her heart stopped.

Creeping out of the darkness like shadows, towering creatures slowly surrounded the little band of cats. Their rustic coats shone in the dawn light as they formed a circle, coming from the snowfield as well as the forest. The brutish foxes bared their teeth and snarled at their trapped prey, and Sunspot found herself compelled to look into the dark eyes of one of the growling beasts, barely a dozen rabbit-lengths away. Sunspot felt all courage desert her, and her mind shrieked 'run, run' as she fought to keep her ground.

Suddenly, one of the foxes stepped forward, his huge form battered by countless scars and his eyes filled with a longing for blood. The leader. Casting a cold glance across the vulnerable cats, he let raised his muzzle and let out a piercing bark.

At this, the foxes leapt forward, yapping in excitement, each desperate to feel a throat between their jaws.

'Keep them back, don't break up! Search for an escape route!' Sunspot heard Blizzardcrest's yowl above the clamour. Realisation came to her in a flash that she was in a losing fight as she ducked just in time to avoid the snapping jaws of a battle-hungry fox.

She bobbed and weaved desperately as he lashed out wildly. Could she keep this up? All around her the cats were forming a failing barricade as the foxes lashed out, outnumbering the cats caught in their trap by far. Sunspot could see Blizzardcrest and Flamestripe striking out heavily from the corner of her eye, and Hawkpatch and Sharpfang fighting side by side, but nothing could hide the terror in their eyes.

Then she saw him. The beast who had murderd her Mother. Blind to all else, she dived through her tormenting fox's legs, sliding out the other side and scrambling to her paws. He was striking out around the other side of the circle, his dark fur unmistakable.

With a yowl of pure fury, she launched herself across the melee, ignoring the yaps of the foxes around her. It was only when she finally bounded over to his side that she noticed the squirming figure of Pinefur beneath his claws.

This only incensed her anger and, with a an impressive wild cry, she jumped at his throat, claws outstretched. Taken by surprise, he stumbled backwards, momentarily stunned. It was at this moment that she got her grip. Sinking her claws into his neck, she swung herself up onto his back.

But he was fast, and jolted upwards, loosening her grip. With a twist of his neck, he sank his fangs into her foreleg and threw her into the air. Sunpot gave a gasp of dismay as she slammed heavily into the ground.

But she wouldn't give up. As he bounded on top of her she rolled over swiftly and raked his stomach viciously and repeatedly. With nothing more than a wince of pain, he swung his paw in a powerful clout to her head.

Stars exploded in her head and she whimpered in pain, but then Icepelt flashed in her mind, and as his paw returned for a second blow, she leapt to her paws in a defensive stance. Her foe sneered at her uncontrollable anger and she shrieked as she felt paws grip her from behind.

Another fox's fangs sank into her ear as she was held fast, the dark-furred one marching up slowly and deliberately to stand before her.

'Filthy coward!' she screamed, although she knew he could not understand.

He relished the pain and fury in her eyes before he drew back to deliver the death blow.

A cry, strong and heroic rang out across the clearing. Sunspot knew that voice...

Goldenstar stood on a fallen tree trunk, backed by her Forestclan warriors.

**Okay... well thanks for reading that, I'll try to be fast with my next chapter! **

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Okay, here it is, chapter 7! Gasp I'm not dead! Sorry about that, I just kind of lost the flow of this story, and what with going back to school...**

**Well anyway, you'll be glad to know that I'll update every Saturday now, seeing as I'v gotten back into it. Enjoy, and a very grateful thanks to those who take the bother to review, it really is important. Um, enjoy, and I took the liberty of inventing my own language, btw.**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

The scene froze.

The appearance of Forestclan sent a lull over the battle, pausing foxes and cats alike.

'What is going on here?' Goldenstar's voice was full of rage and disbelief. To Sunspot's amazement, she turned to the fox leader, who was staring blankly at her face. She mewed to him using the tongue of the hunters, a simple language spoken by all predators, 'Why you fight? Cats be friends. Tell why!'

The ugly, heavily scarred beast drew himself up to a full dignified height before he replied, 'We get rid of them. Bad powers.' His voice was harsh and grating, as though it had grown worn and damaged.

'Powers?' Goldenstar looked incredulous.

He nodded, a hint of satisfaction hidden behind his scars. 'Bad powers. Evil. No luck.'

Goldenstar was torn. She called to Blizzardcrest. Sunspot looked on with dread as Blizzardcrest stepped forward, intent on telling the truth, 'We have no 'evil powers'. The only thing that is unusual, by these foxes' standards anyway, is that Starclan occasionally chooses to speak to us. Does that not happen in your own clan, Goldenstar?' he mewed firmly in normal speech, so that the foxes couldn't contradict him.

Goldenstar seemed to consider him before replying, 'Yes, but not all cats, only leaders and medicine cats. It could be either a gift or a curse. I shall say this to Nai'zoo, and see his opinion.'

At this Blizzardcrest couldn't hide his indignation, 'His opinion? These are foxes, snarling savage dogs! They are the enemies of cats. They kill our kits and hunt our prey! What are you saying?'

Forestclan shied back from the outraged tom, hackles raised and their faces etched with anger. Goldenstar managed to remain calm, although her face flushed. 'They are no foes, Blizzardcrest, and we cannot allow you to insult them so. It is understandable, however, as I doubt you know our story. But this is not the time nor the place for the likes.'

Turning slowly to the fox leader, or Nai'zoo, she mewed in hunter speech, 'Great Nai'zoo of the steel claw, cats tell tale. No evil. Yes good. Good dreams, dreams help.'

The fox glared disbelievingly at her. 'Question Great Nai'zoo? Nai'zoo know cat wrong. No truth. Nai'zoo reasons. Will leave now. Will no leave next time. One chance. Be back!'

He gave the bandcats a look of pure hatred before calling his foxes together and leading them away.

An awkward silence descended among the cats. It was Blizzardcrest who first had the courage to step forward, 'Goldenstar. We shall talk later. Could my cats please have some hospitality?'

Goldenstar seemed to have not heard him, until she leered at him, her eyes like picks of ice, 'You cannot rest at my camp. Duskherb will tend to your injuries, and you will recieve some prey, but nothing more. You shall stay here for now. Blizzardcrest, you and your deputy can come with me, as I have something to tell you. And-' she scanned the group and her eyes rested on Sunspot, '-bring that she-cat, Sunspot.'

The entire clearing stared at Sunspot, and she felt her fur heat up as she was nudged forward by Earthheart. 'Come along, you're not in trouble,' Goldenstar added softly.

She and her warriors then led them away, the band hovering uncertainly behind them.

But they could do nothing, and so they trekked through the deep forest, the trees whispering to eachother as the cats went deeper and deeper into their layer.

They reached the camp at midday, and Sunspot padded cautiously after them, still disbelieving of this not being a trap. Goldenstar walked at the front, closely followed by Darkshine. Blizzardcrest and Earthheart were next, their heads and tails drooping, while the Forestclan warriors kept up the rear.

The entire clearing seemed to be holding it's breath as they stepped inside, and Sunspot felt her insides squirm nervously. Before them was the entire clan, stalking about restlessly. On seeing Goldenstar, they immediatedly raced over to stand under the red stone, their tails flicking with excitement.

But Goldenstar shook her head, signalling her decline, and instead turned to Earthheart and Blizzardcrest. Her whiskers twitched anxiously as she asked, 'You wouldn't happen to have seen a young she-cat apprentice, goes by the name Crimsonpaw? She has a ginger striped white coat.'

Blizzardcrest's eyes widened and his ears pricked forward as he replied, 'W-why yes! She came across us on our way here.'

A look of relief spead across Goldenstar's face but her eyes remained firm, 'Could you return her?'

Looking curious, Blizzardcrest mewed, 'Of course. Did she run away?'

Goldenstar frowned slightly, 'I'm afraid I can't say. In any case, there are other matters to attend to.'

After a couple of low words, the three sped off into the forest, leaving behind a bewildered clan.

They stood still for a moment, stunned, then began hurrying about, whispering among themselves.

'Sunspot! Go to Duskherb's den and get something for these wounds, now!'

Darkshine's command was clear through the bustle of confusion and she hurried off, knowing exactly what she was going to do. She trotted off, glancing about her as she stopped before the medicine cat den entrance, then slipped into the undergrowth. Sunspot hurried out fearfully, breaking into a sprint in desperation. After a couple of moments, she felt lost, the musty scent of the towering trees and damp, dark earth confusing her.

'All I'm saying Goldenstar, is that foxes can't usually be trusted by cats,' came the voice of Blizzardcrest.

Skidding clumsily, Sunspot shot straight across the path the senior cats had stood on moments before, and landed in the bushes. Twisting herself around, she was just in time to see Earthheart staring about suspiciously and Goldenstar sniffing the air.

'Did you hear that? Some creature's nearby,' Blizzardcrest muttered.

'All I can smell is fox,' complained Earthheart.

Goldenstar shrugged, 'Probably just some foolish rabbit. In any case, I believe that that's the least of our worries.'

The cats resumed walking, and Sunspot finally found it safe enough to creep after them, listening intently.

'Of course, you're right, Goldenstar. But tell me, where did this alliance come from?' Blizzardcrest inquired.

Goldentsar sighed, 'This has been kept among my clan for many moons. But I suppose you must now know.

The clans, as I'm sure you know, have been here for countless moons, but in ancient times we were plagued by wildcats. We in Forestclan had a particularly hard time. You see, the wildcats valued the forest, and although foxes hated them, they also hated us.'

Earthheart opened his mouth, but seemed to think better of it and closed it again.

'It seemed that our clan would be forced to flee, but then the foxes gained a a new leader. Foxes usually live in small families, occasionally coming together for a meeting with their leader, but all that was changed. The foxes made one tribe, living side by side, despite their inclination to be solitary. It is said that only their new leader had the power to hold them together. Anyway, he was smart, and soon stopped stealing our kits and raiding our camp. He began to help us fight the wildcats back. We formed an alliance, and the wildcats were forced back to the misty cliffs.'

Sunspot plodded forward, so involved she barely watched where she was going.

'Ever since, the foxes have let us stay here, leaving us in peace and holding truce meetings. We can't afford to break this unity. The foxes protect us, and we fight alongside them. If they want rid of you, we have to agree.'

Blizzardcrest held her gaze and replied solemnly, 'So you would side with them rather than save us?'

Goldenstar stared at her paws.

'Yes, I'm sorry.'

The dappled sunlight spilt into the soft green den as a huge dark-furred tom stepped in. A stockier tom, arranging herbs with a young pale she-cat looked up and nodded respectfully at him,

'What brings you here, Darkshine?'

Darkshine turned turned to lick his shoulder, his fur shimmering as he did so, 'Is Sunspot ready to speak to Goldenstar when she returns?'

Duskherb looked confused, 'Sunspot was never here.'

Immediatedly Darkshine's face darkened, 'Oh great Starclan, what has she gotten up to? She must be found.'

He darted out, leaving Duskherb with his apprentice. 'And that, Softpaw, is why you should be glad you aren't a warrior,' Duskherb stated, looking down at her.

The forest floor seemed cold beneath Sunspot's paws as she stared through the trees at the trio. Blizzardcrest and Earthheart seemed stunned. What could they do?

Blizzardcrest shook his head, 'You expect us to just flee?'

Suddenly, Sunspot felt paws echoing all around her and someone grip her back. Darkshine glared down at her, his eyes glinting, 'Doing some eavesdropping, are we?'

Dazed by his sudden appearance, her mouth merely hung open blankly. There was another patter of paws to be heard, and Goldenstar and the others appeared, 'What is going on here?' cried Goldenstar, the first to recover from her initial confusion.

Darkshine stepped forward and mewed firmly, 'This little apprentice has decided to disobey orders and sneak out of camp, with the intention of eavesdropping on you.'

Sunspot pawed the ground furiously and called out, 'I'm no foolish kit! I heard the prophecy, and I need to know what's going on.'

Blizzardcrest's eyes widened at her outspokeness and hissed, 'Silence, youngster! You are in enough trouble already, without a cheeky tongue to add to it!' How dare you spy on your own band and allies like that? Will you not apologise?'

Sunspot felt shame burning through her as he continued, 'I'm afraid I must punish you.'

However, Goldenstar placed a paw in front of him and shook her head, mewing, 'No, Blizzardcrest, not today. I must speak to her now, and what she heard was quite necessary, in any case.'

Every cat turned to stare at her, their curiousity plain to see.

She spoke again, 'Now we must return to-'

A panicking Flamestipe burst through the bushes, cutting across Goldenstar, 'Blizzardcrest come quick! We need a medicine cat.'

Darkshine immediatedly nodded to a couple of his warriors, who dashed off to get Duskherb. Blizzardcrest immediatedly sprinted after the frantic Flamestripe, and Sunspot hurried after, the Forestclan warriors behind her. Sunspot tried desperately to erase the frightening images from her mind as her exhausted paws pounded the ground, aching with every stride.

After what seemed like an age, finally they broke out into the light, paws crunching on the bloody snow.

Sunspot, feeling that creeping of dread again, tried to shove her way through the tight huddle of ragged cats around the wounded one. A cry of grief sounded from Blizzardcrest and the cats backed off, allowing Sunspot to finally catch a glimpse of the body.

It was Darkfleck. Sunspot blinked. No, not again.She felt sadness well up inside her, that sadness that had become too familiar. The mourning cats gathered around Darkfleck, but Sunspot stayed behind. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right.

She felt someone sit down beside her, but didn't look up. 'I am so sorry, young Sunspot. Your clan, your home, and now your friends. I know your pain.'

Sunspot glared at Goldenstar, and slowly began to stride off. 'No! Wait! It is time we talked,'

Goldenstar pleaded. Sunspot turned slowly. She had no choice, really.

Suddenly, Blizzardcrest was between them, his gaze burning with hatred, 'You shall not speak to her, Goldenstar. She is one of my band, and will come with us to search for Meadowclan. You will have no part in this.'

Goldenstar laid her ears back against her as she stepped forward to meet him, and retorted, 'You cannot overide me, Blizzardcrest., if I wish to speak to her I shall, it is none of your concern!'

Hackles raised, both cats glared at eachother, paws scuffing the ground. Sunspot looked on anxiously as Blizzardcrest mewed slowly, 'Do what you want, cat. I just hope you realise that we are no longer allies.'

He stalked off, and the tension broke. Sunspot stared after him. As he walked away, she could nearly see the strength draining from his tired heart.

The forest enclosed around her like a tomb as Sunspot followed Goldenstar through the undergrowth, yet again. Every step seemed to pain her, her grief combined with her physical exhaustion. Goldenstar glanced back at her, and slowed her pace slightly. Noticing this, Sunspot sped back up again, refusing to allow herself to be pitied. It seemed that the forest was even more forboding than when she had first seen it, and she saw the shadows of foxes behind every tree, every bush.

She was so sick of it, the fleeing, the fighting, the deaths...

_'Northern Foe, Foreign foe, Foe of rogue and chain,_

_Each shall meet their equal, evil will turn on evil._

_Runaways each fight their own, must join to fight the last,_

_Three runaways, one prophecy and so the sun shall form.'_

The ethereal prophecy sounded in her head and she hated it. She hated it for causing this, and weighing her shoulders with it's unknown meaning...

Blinking, she shook herself out of her thoughts and caught up again.

The journey seemed to last forever, but they reached Forestclan camp, and Sunspot entered, suprised at how uncomfortable the smells made her.

Goldenstar waited for her, took one look at her, and threw a rabbit down at her paws. Glancing down suspiciously at it, Sunspot caught the enticing smell of fresh kill. Feeling a wave of hunger, she bent down and wolfed down the rabbit, feeling energy return to her with each bite.

Within moments it had disappeared, and Sunspot looked up to see Goldenstar watching her with mild interest. Sunspot narrowed her eyes at the golden she-cat, and suddenly the words she'd been longing to ask spilled out, 'Why did you bring me here? Did Blizzardcrest tell you about the prophecy? What do you want?'

Goldenstar raised her eyebrows at this sudden stream of questions but spoke in a friendly tone, 'I know of the prophecy, Sunspot, I was told, but I want to speak with you for an entirely different matter.'

She gave Sunspot a swift lick on the head and disappeared into her den, indicating that she should follow. Cocking her head in surprise, Sunspot plodded after, pondering at the warm gesture.

Entering the stone tunnel cautiously, she peered at the dark walls, and her paws echoed on the smooth floor as they came to a little chamber. Goldenstar seated herself on a nest of moss as Sunspot stared blankly at the rough walls, and the dim light that streamed through a little side opening.

Goldenstar's eyes studied her strangely, 'Sit!'

Sunspot sat down a little too fast, knocking her paw off the rock. Even so, the relief of being able to lie down overcame her waryness. She looked up at Goldenstar expectantly, who had a sad, distant look on her face. Sunspot cleared her throat. Jumping a little, Goldenstar turned to face her.

'I suppose it is time to tell you now. But first... how was your life in the mountains? Were you happy?'

Taken back by this sudden question, she replied slowly, 'It was hard at times, but... I suppose I was, really.'

Looking back, Sunspot knew she was. She had friends, she loved learning to be a warrior, she had a kind father, and a mother...

Goldenstar nodded, but this news only seemed to upset her more. She looked down at the floor before mewing 'You know... well, didn't you ever wonder why you have unusual fur?'

Sunspot blinked silently as she continued. 'And why you're so speedy in battle?'

Sunspot's mind went blank. What was she trying to say?

'Well, it's because...' the clan leader hesistated.

Goldenstar looked up, her eyes sparkling with emotion.

'I'm your Mother.'

**I actually rather proud of that shocker, so I'd like to hear what you thought of it in a review. Oh, and I also just put up part one of a two part Redwall story, so I'd appreciate if you check it out. Until next week then!**


End file.
